Rucas Prompts
by sand1128
Summary: Collection of mini one-shots/drabbles based off of prompts and requests
1. Zay's Woman Issues

There is a post floating around today that was mentioned as a possible one-shot prompt

Here is the post: Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says "How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?"

 **Warning: Super Fluffy**

College AU

Riley manages the local flower shop in town. She stumbled upon the job one day while she was walking through town. She and Lucas have been a couple for the last several years. Riley has not yet met Zay as he was traveling the first few years she and Lucas were together.

"Lucas, I have been trying to get things, with Jexica, to progress for weeks! I'm nearing the end of my rope!"

"Zay, maybe she's just not that into you"

"Nah man. She likes what she sees, I know it. She wants to be with me…. but she's stalling."

"Have you considered that she might be looking to be wooed? Maybe not be so blunt? Not so Zay like?"

"Wooed? Man, what happened to you? Who the hell says wooed?"

"A guy who met the love of his life at 15. That's who says wooed. I would make a complete fool of myself if it would make Riley smile." Lucas says with a soft sigh.

"Man, this is going to be my new Lucas story. How Mr. Perfect became Mr. Whipped"

"Real nice Zay. Trust me, when you meet the right one? You would gladly become Mr. Whipped. And the best part? Knowing that she would do anything to make me happy too. So I guess you can say we are Mr & Mrs. Whipped" Lucas replies with a chuckle.

"Mr & Mrs. Whipped huh? What's next?

"Mr. and Mrs. Friar but that's still a year or so away. Listen, back to your woman issues"

"Woman issues? No… I don't have woman issues. I just want to get….ummm…. yeah woman issues. What do you suggest Mr. Whipped?"

"Let's go down to Riley's shop. She can help us put together a few that convey the right message… You can fix your woman issues and finally meet the future Mrs. Friar."

Zay arrives at the flower shop and meets Lucas out front. Peering through the door, Lucas sees Riley behind the counter helping customers. As always, when he sees her, his breath hitches and his heart skips a beat. Zay tries to spot Riley but can't see her through the crowd at the counter.

"C'mon Z. I will help you out until Riley isn't busy."

The two of them walk around the shop…. Lucas, being happily in love, can only spout off the romantic side of every flower they pass.

Zay can't help but roll his eyes every time Lucas speaks.

"Lucas, I think I need to find something on my own." Zay mutters. He's happy Lucas is in love and is so happy with Riley. He knows how tough their beginning was.

"OK Z. I'm just going to wander around and wait until Riley isn't busy. Then I will introduce you." Lucas meanders off thinking of a bouquet he can put together for Riley.

Looking around, Zay finds the front counter is now empty and the woman behind the counter is straightening the cards on the desk.

Seeing that Lucas isn't around and wanting to put an end to this madness, Zay storms up to the counter slaps 20 bucks down and barks "How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower? I'm not tryin' to write a damn sonnet or ode to love… I need to get laid" He winces and realizes that his delivery was not the best…he is just so damn frustrated. Thank goodness his mother wasn't around to hear that. She would bruise his backside, never mind that he was in college. He knows better. He was raised to treat women with respect.

The brunette looks up and without breaking eye contact says "Laid? I suggest you crawl up a chicken's ass and wait." She stares him down cooly waiting for a reply.

"Ummm…. Zay…meet Riley. Riley…meet Zay." Lucas announces from behind Zay.

Zay feels his cheeks heat and is now completely mortified "Umm, ok. Wow. Nice to meet you, Riley." Zay stumbles over his words and frantically looks around the room.

"What are you looking for Zay?" Lucas questions as he walks up to kiss Riley hello.

"There has to be a chicken around here somewhere" Zay mutters as he walks out of the shop completely embarrassed.

"So, that was Zay?" Riley asks Lucas as she wraps her arms around him

"Yes but I promise he isn't normally like that. This girl has him turned inside out." Lucas answers as he leans forward to rest his forehead against hers.

"Did I ever turn you inside out?"

"You? Me? Honey… you've turned me inside out and upside down since the day I met you and I wouldn't want it any other way." Lucas lifts her mouth to his for a soft kiss.

"You do the same to me Maddog. Tell Zay, unless she is a "woman of the night" the best "I want you" bouquet I can put together will cost him $30."

"Let's make a deal. His $20 and I'll give you a backrub"

"His $20, your backrub and a promise to never try to woo me using the Zay method. Final offer"

"I'll take it. I would never use the Zay method with the future Mrs. Friar"

"Good, because if you ever attempt to? The future Mrs. Friar will relegate Mr. Friar to the couch and will withhold all cuddles."

Lucas smiles wide and appears horrified "Withhold cuddles? Let me get Zay on the phone right now. I will make sure he knows that the Zay method does not work."

The two stand there wrapped in each other's arms, laughing and whispering while Zay looks through the window.

"I'd never admit this to him but I want what he has… I guess I need to up my game if I'm going to get the girl." Zay thinks to himself as he sends a text to Jexica

"Hey, Beautiful. Interested in a night out on the town? Dinner, dancing, walking under the stars?"

The phone rings in his hand, "'ello?"

"Hey Zay, it's Jexica sounds wonderful."

"Anything for you Jexica"

"Oh and one other thing Zay?"

"Yes?"

"Pack an overnight bag, I don't think you'll be going home tonight."

Zay hangs up and does a little happy dance. He looks back over his shoulder into the shop and catches Lucas' eyes. Lucas gives him a big smile and a big thumbs up. He doesn't notice Riley sending off one final text

"J- he's Luke's BFF. You know he wouldn't let you get hurt…especially since he knows he would have to deal with me. Have fun tonight and call me after he leaves in the morning."


	2. Lucas Has a Horrible Night

College AU

"I will do what I want and you can't stop me!"

"Fine, you go ahead then. See if I care!"

Lucas and Riley slam down their respective phones. Things have not been easy for them. The pressures of classes, working and being the only ones in their circles in a serious relationship have built up to the point where things were bound to explode.

In her dorm room, Riley is seething. "Maya, Smackle…. I've got to get out of here! Let's go!" Riley grabs her keys and heads for the door.

"Where are we headed Riley?" Smackle asks as she adjusts her glasses.

" **I'm either going out for ice cream or to commit a heinous crime… I'll decide in the car."** Riley snaps as she storms to the door.

Maya grabs her IPod and a sweatshirt, "I'm in and hoping for option 2. Smackle put your phone down and let's go!" Maya follows Riley out.

"Dearest, I'm going to accompany Maya and Riley on an expedition." Smackle texts Farkle

"Where are you going?" Farkle replies

"Not sure at this moment. Riley is a little perturbed with Lucas and feels the need to get out"

"OK. Keep in touch, please. I'm in Lucas' dorm room with him & Zay. He is upset as well. This is going to be a long night."

"Keep in touch. How did I get myself mixed up with these dumb dumbs?"

Smackle's phone rings

"You got mixed up with me. It's a package deal." Farkle says softly.

"Ahh yes. You are lucky you appeal to me on a cerebral level…otherwise I would tell you to take your dumb dumbs…"

"Izzy!" Farkle cuts off.

Smackle laughs, "I was only going to say take your dumb dumbs, sit them down and teach them a lesson."

Farkle laughs quietly as he opens his mouth to respond Izzy could hear Zay yelling in the background, "FARKLE! HE LEFT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! TEXAS LUCAS IS OUT!"

"I've got to go Izzy. I will be in touch soon."

Before she could say goodbye she was met by the dial tone and Maya yelling "Get your ass in gear Smackle! Riley is getting antsy!"

Izzy puts her phone in her purse, hikes it up her shoulder and sighs "This is not going to be a good night."

Farkle and Zay leave Lucas' dorm room, frantically searching for Lucas.

"You know this is not going to be an easy night. "Zay mutters to Farkle as he looks around.

"Those 2 are never easy. Did he even tell you what the fight was about?" Farkle spins around to look behind them.

"No and I'm not crazy enough to ask." Zay grabs Farkle's arm…. "There he is!"

They run over to Lucas who is walking through the student quad, hands on his hips, head down. His shoulders are jerking as he takes a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm down.

"Luke! Wait up man!" Zay yells as he and Farkle draw close.

Lucas looks up and Farkle stops short, he has never seen that look on Lucas' face before…if he had to explain it to someone he would say that his expression was blank but his eyes told a completely different story. They seemed to alternate between destruction and despair. Farkle was completely at a loss, he desperately wants to know what happened with Riley but he's afraid to bring it up. Zay doesn't seem to catch on that Lucas is in a completely volatile mood.

"Lucas, let's go to the bar and have a few drinks." Zay implores as he throws his arm around Lucas's shoulders.

Lucas just nods and they head to the front of the campus to catch a cab.

 _ **2 hours later**_

Lucas is drunk. For the first time since Farkle met him in seventh grade, Lucas is completely out of it. Zay is drunk as well, Farkle is buzzed.

"I'm telling you man. That's what we do…. We go to her dorm room, lock you two in a room until you make up."

"Zay, I've known Riley since she was 6, she's not just going to let us in." Farkle mumbles

"Ok…so this is what we do. We go to dorms and we go up the fire escape, knock on her window…she will definitely let us in then." Zay slaps his hand down on the bar and demands the check.

" **If we get arrested, it's all your fault."** Farkle agrees to the plan or he thinks he agrees anyway. Figures the first time he gets buzzed it's because of Rucas. "Rucas…Rucas… Why Rucas? Why not Liley? Liley sounds so much better, like a flower. I like flowers, I wonder if Izzy likes flowers" Farkle mutters to himself as they head to the door and wait for the bouncer to call them a cab.

The cab lets them off in front of the dorms. Farkle and Zay lead the way as Lucas walks slowly behind them. He knows that this is probably not the best way to fix things with Riley but he's not thinking straight.

The 3 guys start to climb the fire escape, the only problem? They are too drunk to remember what floor she is on. They start knocking on every window they pass "Riley? Are you in there?" The names and threats are plentiful as they work their way up the fire escape.

When they look through the latest window, Zay recognizes the picture of Lucas on the desk. "Riley! Let us in! We want to talk to you!" Zay sing-songs as Farkle knocks on the window. Lucas is just standing there and hasn't said a word. He can't he is quite simply numb. He knows he was an ass and wants nothing more to make up with Riley. His heartbeat speeds up as Zay calls for her.

"Huh. She's not here. Wonder where she is?" Zay questions as he knocks harder on the window. There is a pause. It seemed like everything in the world stopped at that exact moment. It was eerily calm until a hoarse shout broke the silence "This is the police! Hands up!"

" **Well, this is a nice change of scenery** " Farkle mutters as he stands in the corner.

" **It's a prison cell** " Zay unnecessarily explains.

" **I was being sarcastic** " Farkle snarks back. How did he let himself get caught up in this mess? He looks over his shoulder at Lucas. Lucas is sitting there staring at the floor. He is quickly sobering up and Farkle knows that once Riley gets wind of this? They will all hear about it.

"Friar! Minkus! Babineux! Your ride is here!" an officer yells as he walks over to unlock the door.

"Boys, behave yourselves. What you did was foolhardy and dangerous. The only reason you are not facing charges is the dorm manager recognized you and decided not to press charges. Alright Mr. Matthews, they are all yours."

Lucas feels his stomach fall and he closes his eyes in dread. Of all the people to have to bail him out?

"Thanks Josh!" Farkle slaps Josh on the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. I did it for Riley. Friar? I don't know what you did and I don't want to know. I just want my smiley happy niece back. Since you got arrested trying to get her attention, I think it's safe to assume you were an ass." Josh stands there with his arms folded. "Go apologize to her. Make sure she knows you love her and won't be a jackass again. Riley isn't Riley when I call her in the morning? My brother, you know- the guy she calls dad- and I will be stopping by to see you and it won't be to bring you breakfast."

While the boys were getting into trouble… Riley, Maya and Smackle were parked at the beach sitting on the hood of Riley's car, eating ice cream.

"Riley? Will you tell us what the fight was about?" Smackle asks as she uses her spoon to scrape the bottom of the container.

"I don't want to talk about it" Riley mutters. She's starting to feel guilty, was what happened really worth fighting over?

" **Can I kill him?"** Maya asks gleefully as she swings her feet and finishes her ice cream cone

" **No!"** Riley yells startled out of her thoughts

" **Just a little bit?"** Maya pouts. "You are no fun. I won't hurt Huckleberry that badly. I promise! I know you want to have little hopalongs someday but he has to know that when he fights with you- he fights with all of us!"

"I and our future children appreciate it but no." Riley laughs and smacks Maya in the shoulder. Riley jumps off the hood of the car "Alright ladies. Let's head back. I'm tired and I'm going to need my wits about me when I talk to Mr. Friar next"

"You won't let me hurt him…you decided to get ice cream instead of committing a heinous crime. Boo!" Maya chuckles as she gets into the car. "You're lucky I love you woman! You could name your first daughter after me to make it up to me"

"Sure… Shortstack Friar. Has a nice ring to it!" Riley deadpans and the girls laugh hysterically before Riley pulls away. "Thanks girls. I'm glad I have you guys to keep me out of trouble!"

As they make their way back to Riley's dorm, the guys are sitting in the living room of Lucas' dorm room. Farkle and Zay are bickering about what to do next. Lucas is alternately numb and sick to his stomach. He stands and says "I'm going to take a shower guys. I need to clear my head. I can't go talk to Riley until I have my bearings. I need to make sure we are OK. It's just a little fight right? She wouldn't dump me over a little fight would she?" Lucas looks at Farkle for confirmation. Farkle notices that Lucas is turning a little green "No she wouldn't dump you over a little fight you big dummy! She loves you. After everything you guys have been through, you should know that by now." Farkle looks at Lucas closely **"You love her don't you?"**

" **Was it that obvious?"**

"I mean I knew you loved her but I don't think it hit me until now just how much you did." Farkle pats Lucas on his shoulder. "Go take a shower. We'll be here when you are done"

Lucas walks into his room and shuts the door.

"Zay, we need to get them together now. They really need to straighten this out. You go get Riley and I'll wait here with him"

"Ok…but what if she doesn't want to come?"

"Get Maya to help. She can ring power her if necessary"

Zay runs off to Riley's dorm room. He and Maya return 15 minutes later a blindfolded Riley in tow.

" **I thought I made it clear- we have a no abduction policy** "

" **She wasn't cooperating. What did you expect me to do? "** Zay demands as he takes the blindfold off. "She tried to bite me! She would've taken a chunk out of my shoulder if Maya didn't stop her!"

Farkle starts to laugh uproariously. Only his friends could have a night to remember like this. It reminded him of an Epic Hollywood movie.

"C'mon you big baby! Let's leave them alone" Maya demands as she grabs Zay by the arm and Farkle by the ear. "We will be downstairs when you are ready"

"Hey Maya?"

"Yes Zay?"

"I was kind of hoping, you know, that you would fall in love with me…. Does tonight change your mind?" Zay looks at Maya and bats his eyes.

"We'll see Babineux…. We'll see." Maya replies as she pulls them out the door.

Riley walks into Lucas' bedroom and sits on his bed waiting for him to get out of the shower. She lays her head back and quickly dozes off.

Lucas walks out of the bathroom and stops in his tracks when he sees Riley sleeping in his bed. He looks around the room, certain that someone is hiding with a camera, ready to capture his reaction. After confirming that they are alone, he walks over and crawls into the bed next to her.

He wraps his arms around her and she snuggles into his chest

"Riles?" he whispers quietly.

"hmmm" she murmurs in reply.

"I shouldn't have fought with you. I can't tell you how sorry I am. I was a jealous ass. I should know better. I love you." He whispers in her ear and as he pulls back he notices that she is now wide awake and staring at him.

"I love you too Lucas. I'm sorry too. I should have known you weren't going to be comfortable with me going to a party without you. I know you trust me but I also know that you don't like it when Charlie is around me"

"He's a creepy creepy creep!" Lucas mutters just loud enough for her to hear.

She chuckles in reply. "Yes he is. So what did you guys do tonight?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Let's just go to sleep." Lucas pulls the covers over them and pulls her close.

"You know you are going to have to tell me Friar…but it can wait until morning" She snuggles into his side and starts to fall back to sleep.

Lucas grabs his cell phone and sends a group text:

To: Farkle, Z, Maya and Josh

The princess is sleeping

We are good

Will talk in the morning

As he rolls back over after putting his phone down, he hears Riley quietly demand "I want to know what kind of trouble Zay got you into tonight. I reserve the right to hit him if I feel it's needed"  
"Easy slugger. He had our best interests at heart…. You know his delivery needs work." He kisses her on the cheek and settles in next to her. "Love you Riles." "Love you too Lucas…but you are still explaining yourself in the morning."

"Yes, ma'am."

It goes without saying that Zay pouted about Riley smacking him in the shoulder. He would have continued to pout if Maya didn't threaten to kick him if he didn't stop pouting.


	3. Well, you're a prick

A/N: Tumblr prompt request #129 Requested by ouat2011 Prompt: Well, you're a prick

Lucas has been looking forward to the Freshman class trip to the Ski Lodge in the Berkshire Mountains. It wasn't that he was interested so much in skiing but rather looking forward to spending time with Riley. Things have been awkward between them for months and he was fearful that it wasn't going to get better any time soon.

Standing in the school parking lot, waiting to board the buses Lucas looks around for Riley. Unable to spot her in the crowd, he turns and asks the rest of the group if they have seen her. Strangely enough, no one has seen her that morning. Lucas had hoped they would be able to sit together on the bus so they could talk. She is one of his absolute favorite people to talk to and because of this "triangle" nonsense they just don't talk anymore. Not that he would bring _that_ subject up for discussion, rather he had a whole list of questions for her about the current roster of the New York Knicks. He was hoping that he could get her to go off on one of her mini-rants just so he could watch the way her eyes light up.

Before he could spot her, the chaperones started to direct them to get on their buses. He ended up sitting with Zay. Maya and Farkle were in the seat directly in front of them. In what seemed like only minutes, the buses were fully loaded and rolled out of the parking lot.

Lucas was beyond disappointed. He pulled his phone out and sent her a text message

Lucas: Hi

Riley: Hey

Lucas: Hi… what bus are you on? I looked for you. I was hoping to spend the drive chatting about the Knicks

Riley: I'm on the first bus. I got stuck helping my dad with something. I'm sure we will find some time for all of us to chat!

Lucas heaves a big sigh… He doesn't want to talk as a group. He wants to talk to her and her alone. He misses her. She is his best friend and not being able to talk to her has been agonizing. He sends off one final message

Lucas: Ok but make sure you save a trip down the slopes for me.

Riley: Ha Ha Talk to you later

Lucas puts his phone away and puts his earphones in. He has no desire to talk to anyone right now except her.

As the buses pull into the parking lot of the Ski Lodge, everyone stands up to gather their things and make their way to their assigned chaperone to get their room assignments. Once they have settled in, they will have a few hours of free time before having to meet for dinner.

Zay and Lucas get stuck waiting for Farkle to gather his stuff and to help Maya with her bag. By the time they exit the bus there are only a few stragglers left behind. Lucas throws his backpack over this shoulder and makes his way towards the lodge. Up ahead, he sees a small crowd gathering.

"Wonder what's going on up there?" Farkle remarks as the group slows their steps a bit.

"Not sure but I don't hear any yelling so I think it's safe to assume it's not a fight." Maya remarks as she looks down at her feet, making sure she doesn't slip on any of the icy patches.

Zay looks up from his cell phone and utters a few words that makes Lucas' heart stop. "Riley fell. That's what the crowd's about. Guess Super Klutz slipped on the ice." Lucas throws his backpack to a chuckling Zay and surges forward. His only thought at that moment was getting to Riley.

By the time he is able to work his way through the crowd, Lucas is shocked to see Corn Chip Dave carrying Riley towards the lodge... Yogi is carrying her bag and Charlie is clearing the crowd out of the way. Lucas stops in his tracks as he feels his stomach flip over. Riley fell and he wasn't there to help her. He feels about 2 feet tall. She was in trouble and he was taking his sweet time getting off the bus.

"Is that Corn Chip Dave carrying Riley? Boy he sure filled out this summer." Maya nudges Darby as she was walking past.

Zay elbows Lucas and laughingly points out "That Corn Chip, Yog Meister and Creepy Creep Creep were the ones to come to her rescue." Lucas just clenches his jaw shut and resumes walking towards the lodge.

"Dave just handed her off to someone… I think that's Josh." Farkle announces as he recognizes Riley's uncle.

"Uncle Boing?! Where?!" Maya starts to jump up and down in an effort to see over the people ahead of them. Lucas feels a little better now that Riley is in her Uncle's arms. He knows Josh won't drop her. That was his concern about Dave helping her… and if he has to trick himself into believing that was his concern no one was any the wiser.

By the time everyone has gone to their rooms put their stuff away and freshen up it was late afternoon. The group decides to just hang around the fireplace while they wait for Riley to leave the infirmary. They are soon joined by Mr. Matthews who reassures them that while Riley has sprained her ankle she would be OK. She would be bruised for a few days since she fell on concrete but overall she is in good shape.

Before too long, it is time to go to dinner and Riley was still in the infirmary. When it came time for curfew, Riley still hasn't appeared and Lucas starts to worry. He went to see if she was in her room but Sarah and Darby, her roommates during this trip, inform him that they haven't seen her. He decides he isn't going to his room until he has seen and talked to her himself. He needs to see her injury for himself. So he sits down on the floor to wait. He ends up nodding off and is woken up when Mr. Matthews taps him on the shoulder.

"Lucas. It's past curfew. You need to go to your room."

"Sorry Sir. I was waiting for Riley. I want and need to make sure she is OK."

"She'll be fine Lucas. I promise. Last I saw her she was bundled up in a Knicks hoodie, jeans and an Aircast. I'm sure she's around her somewhere. Now head off to your room before another chaperone spots you. I'll let it go."

"Good Night Sir."

"Good Night Lucas."

Lucas reluctantly heads off to his room. He is disappointed that he didn't get to see her for himself. He feels like he has let her down yet again.

Unbeknownst to Lucas, Riley is sitting in front of the fireplace talking to Josh and his friend Greg. Greg is a frat brother of Josh's and he too loves the Knicks. Josh went to his room around 3:30 but Greg and Riley stayed put on the couch talking. They end up chatting all night and they didn't even realize it was morning. When the alarm on Greg's watch goes off indicating it is 7am, Riley freaks out because she doesn't want her parents to know that she was up all night. She never realizes that her parents have been sitting around one of the other fireplaces all night too. She tries to run to her room before anyone else sees her. As soon as she is about to run, the gang all come down the stairs.

Lucas is the first one to notice her and he gets queasy when notices she is wearing the same clothes her dad described last night.

Lucas can feel his Texas side starting to show as he sees Greg walking a few feet behind her. "What are you doing with him? Were you down here all night? What did you talk about?" his voice gets faster and louder with each question he asks.

Riley is taken aback at first and then starts to get mad "You're going to make me explain myself?"

Realizing he is no longer in control of himself, Lucas walks away without waiting for any answers.

Josh, realizing that Riley is exhausted and emotional offers to escort her to her room. Once there, they have a very interesting discussion about what is currently happening between Riley and Lucas. Josh is seething. How could anyone treat his niece like this? She deserves to be treated so much better than it appears Lucas is treating her.

Lucas is standing in front of the lodge zipping up his jacket when Charlie, Dave and Yogi walk by. "Friar." Charlie acknowledges with a nod of his head. Lucas ignores him. Dave and Yogi simply nod hello and keep walking. "Told you, he's a prick" Charlie mutters to them once he is out of earshot.  
Everywhere he goes that day, someone is muttering about him under their breath. He doesn't confront them or make a scene, he simply accepts it. He knows he was a complete ass to Riley this morning. Knows he has no right to question her but admits to himself that he wants to have that right just the same.

He walks into the lodge and runs into Mr. Matthews. "Sir, do you know where Riley is?"

"Sorry Lucas I don't." he answers at normal volume but adds "be careful you little prick" under his breath. Mr. Matthews is annoyed that Lucas was so rude to his daughter that morning.

Lucas is shocked. He must be hearing things "Could you repeat that sir? I didn't quite catch that."

"I said be careful it's a little slick. There are still a lot of icy patches around. Wouldn't want you to fall and hurt yourself." Mr. Matthews covers quickly.

"Oh, I will be very careful sir." Lucas replies as he walks away… he knows that Mr. Matthews said something else and it worries him to think that her dad is upset with him.

Lucas decides to sit by the fire and wait for Riley to appear. He has no desire to do anything else. He needs to apologize to her for so many things but especially for questioning her like she did something wrong this morning.

He is lost in his thoughts when he feels someone sit down next to him. He looks up with a smile and it immediately fades when he realizes it's not Riley but her Uncle Josh sitting next to him.

They stare each other down for a moment. Neither one wanting to be the one to make the first move.

Finally, Lucas barks "Well?!"

" **Well, you're a prick.** You're actions the last few months and this morning have established that to be a fact. I'm going to say this only once and then I am going to get up and walk away. DO NOT FOLLOW ME UNLESS YOU ARE PREPARED TO DEAL WITH EVERYTHING RIGHT HERE…RIGHT NOW!"

Lucas takes a deep breath "What?"

"Riley or Maya? Until you make up your mind? Stay away from my niece. My brother may let you slide but I won't." Josh gets up and storms away.

Lucas remains sitting in the same spot for hours. He knows what and who he wants. What he doesn't know? Is how to do anything without hurting anyone.


	4. You're a Prick-Part 2

This is for the anon who sent me a message stating "Well, you're a prick for stopping there! More please!" Thank you for the laugh and I hope you enjoy this!

This is the conclusion of Well, you're a prick

Lucas remains sitting in the same spot for hours. He knows what and who he wants. What he doesn't know? Is how to do anything without hurting anyone.

Lucas sits for hours, his mind continuously on the situation at hand. How does he "choose" between 2 of his friends? Make no mistake, in his mind, there has never been a choice. It has always been Riley. His feelings for her have never wavered. They have only grown in intensity. Ever since she brother-zoned him in Texas, his issue with it all is that he has always felt that no matter what he does? She would end up hurt. She would be hurt if he said or did anything to hurt the other one. Therein lies his dilemma. He doesn't want to hurt either of them and as of now, he doesn't see an easy way out of this mess.

These last few months have been brutal. Ever since that moment in Texas when those dreaded words passed her lips, You're my brother Lucas and I'm your sister, his world has been tilted on its side. It went completely off kilter moments later when she said I love you Lucas and now I know how. From that point until now, his mind has been on trying to figure out what happened. What went wrong. How things went from them agreeing to being an "unofficial" couple to her deciding they were siblings. The feeling in the pit of his stomach at that moment was nothing compared to what he felt when he watched her with Charlie. That was without a doubt one of the hardest things for him to deal with. How did she go from the girl he met on the subway, to his best friend, to the girl he had a connection with, to the girl he had strong feelings for, to the girl who saw him as a brother, to being comfortable enough to ask him advice about her dating another guy?

When he thinks back to NYE and Farkle announcing to everyone that she still loved him, his heartbeat speeds up and his pulse races. With that one announcement from Farkle, he thought things would go back to the way they were before Texas. Thought for sure the madness was over, that they would at least go back to the way things were before, that they would at least be close again. He was wrong. Wrong on so many levels. She never denied Farkle's statement. What she did was far worse… she ignored it. It was as if nothing had been said. He was lost. How do you handle that? How do you handle it when the girl, you want to be in a relationship with, decides that you are better off with someone else? Especially when that someone else is her best friend and one of your closest friends?

After several hours have passed and he finds himself no closer to an answer, he knows that he at least needs to apologize to her. He knows he won't be able to handle it if things are even more strained between them.

He searches the lodge for her and finally spots her reading in the bay window in the front of the lodge.

He walks over to her and stands silently while he waits for her to acknowledge him.

"Hi" she says quietly without even looking up from her book.

"Hey" he replies just as quietly. His heart is pounding as he wonders if she can "sense" his presence like he can sense hers. He doesn't need to see her or hear her voice to know when she is around. It's like his soul knows. He groans inwardly as he realizes what he just thought and immediately decides not to share that bit of information lest he scare her off. He knows that if she ever figures out that he told her that they may be together in Paris someday he is going to have a lot of explaining to do…best to not add to that list.

"Hi" she repeats quietly as she closes her book. She still hasn't looked up at him.

He clears his throat "Can we talk? I have something I'd like to say"

She leans over, picks up her bag and sets it on her lap. He sits in the window with her and stares at her profile waiting for her to lift her head. When she doesn't, he gently reaches out and lifts her chin until she is looking at him. His heart skips a beat as he realizes that her eyes are full of tears.

"I'm sorry" he whispers to her. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you this morning. Actually jerk isn't strong enough, the word on the slopes is that I was a prick to you."

"It's ok" she replies automatically.

"No, it's not OK. I was a grade A jerk and you didn't deserve that. Can I be honest with you?" he holds his breath waiting for her answer.

"Of course, Lucas." She replies looking down at her lap.

He waits until she looks up at him "I was jealous. You and I have always been able to talk. And I want to keep doing that. It's ok that you talk to other guys, I know what we have is special. You are still really important to me and I don't want to lose you. I need you. I need you to be a part of my life in whatever way you want to be."

"You are really important to me too Lucas. I need you to always be there." She answers while staring into his eyes.

"Then I will be." He replies as he returns her stare. "Will you sit with me on the bus for the ride home?"

"Yes." She answers with a grin.

"We can sleep, listen to music…" He starts to list things they can do on the ride

"Can we talk? I'd really like that." She looks at him with her trademark smile.

"Of course we can. I'd really like that too. Be warned... I have a list of questions about this year's Knicks roster" he kids as he puts his arm around her shoulders.

"Bring it on. You know me when it comes to the Knicks." She smirks as she playfully punches his shoulder.

"Yeah. I know you." He replies with a smile as he looks at her. Things might not be back to where they were before Texas but for the first time in months, he feels like things are finally getting better.


	5. You're an Idiot

**jurcyte** requested 94. "You're an idiot. I married an idiot."

It was a hot and sultry June evening when the Abigail Adams Class of 2020 had their 10-year reunion. Most of the class had gone their separate ways after graduation. Riley and friends stayed close throughout the years, each knowing that they had to keep in touch lest their friendships fall by the wayside like so many friendships do in the years immediately following high school.

Life moved at the speed of light for Riley and Lucas but they had never been happier. In the days immediately following their graduation from High School, they packed up and went to spend the summer in Texas. They then returned to NYC to attend classes at NYU. This became the cycle. They would spend every summer in Texas so Lucas could intern with Doc Johnson, a local vet and Riley could learn how to adjust to life on the ranch. To the surprise of no one, she adapted quickly and thrived with the added responsibility. It took some time to convince Pappy Joe that she wanted to contribute. She had never been a girl of leisure and she wasn't about to start now. She never imagined that she would fall in love with Texas, especially since her first trip there was so painful.

Nights on the ranch were spent cuddling together in a hammock under the stars. Conversation was kept to a minimum, they were content to just be together. When they did converse, it was to share their dreams for their future. They would often talk about how fate had its hand in their meeting that first day. They realized how lucky they were to find their soulmate in a city where millions of strangers pass each other on the streets as they go about their day.

The summer after she turned 24 was the summer he made her Mrs. Lucas Friar

Logan Matthew Friar entered the world the following June 17th and two short years later- one of the biggest blizzards in the history of NYC accompanied the arrival of Michael "Minkus" Friar.

It was during the reunion that Riley was pregnant with their soon to be born princess- Emily Ann. She was just starting to show. The Friars enjoyed their time at the reunion, catching up with old friends and reminiscing about the fun in they on their various class trips. The freshman ski trip held special meaning for Lucas and Riley as it was during that trip Lucas confessed to Riley that it had always been her. That he didn't need to make a choice, he knew all along who he wanted.

Trouble began when Lucas excused himself from the group and went to chat with his old basketball buddies. Riley stayed behind at the table chatting with Maya, Darby and Sarah. Charlie Gardener, the creepy creep creep from 8th grade walked up to the ladies at the table and asked Riley to join him for a dance. She was going to say no but Maya, Darby and Sarah egged her on so she finally relented.

It was weird dancing with Charlie. Brought back memories from the Semi Formal and then the short time they "dated" after Texas. They talked about where their lives had taken them. He was now married with 3 kids and had found a permanent home for his family. He laughingly commented on how his kids were going to have much better attendance records than he did. Riley talked about life on the ranch and all 3 of her boys. About how she was glad this one was going to be a girl because she hoped it would "help even up the odds". Charlie remarked that Lucas would be in big trouble if she and her daughter teamed up against him. It was a known fact that Lucas had a hard time saying No to Riley, it was a safe bet that he wouldn't be able to say NO to the combination of Riley and a mini version of her.

They were laughing about that when Riley looked up and noticed Lucas walking over to them. She was stunned to see anger and a hint of something else in his eyes. Without a word, he stepped between them and pulled Riley into his arms.

"Hi" she offered softly.

"Hey" he growled in reply

"Hi." She offered again, this time with her trademark grin.

That greeting brought back so many memories for them both and seemed to calm him down a bit.

"You want to tell me what's upsetting you?" Riley asks hesitantly

"Do you really need to ask me that?"

"It's Charlie isn't it?"

"Ya think?" he snaps looking down at his feet.

"Lucas." Riley waits for him to look at her. "You know there is nothing to me talking to Charlie right? I am yours, just like you are mine."

Lucas sighs "I know. Seeing you with him brought back some memories I would much rather forget."

"Those memories made us who we are. Think of it this way, on paper, he fit the mold of what I thought I wanted. Turns out it wasn't what I wanted at all. YOU were everything I wanted. Everything I needed."

"It's just that I can't help but wonder if…"

" **You're an idiot. I married an idiot"** Riley cuts him off. She reaches out, grabs his hand and places it against her baby bump. "No wondering, no looking back. I am right where I am supposed to be, where I want to be, where I will always want to be. I don't know how else to convince you Lucas. You and our kids are my world. Nothing will change that."

"Is it bad that I want to challenge him to the Couples game?" Lucas asks with a smirk as his hand rubs her belly in a soothing motion.

Riley laughs, just as he had intended and it makes him feel 10 feet tall.

"Lucas! That's sandbagging! You know everything there is to know about me."

"I know but it would help erase the memories of him knowing some of your quirks."

"Quirks? Like being married to an idiot?" Riley laughingly replies.

"I may be an idiot, but I'm your idiot." Lucas replies as he leans his forehead against hers.

"Yes, you are my idiot and I wouldn't want it any other way." They lean forward to share a quick kiss.

"Now, let's talk about how my daughter is not allowed to go near any creepy creep creeps." Lucas laughs as he escorts Riley back to their table.

For the rest of the night, they talk and reminisce about where they have been, where they are and where they are going. But perhaps the most important point of all is when they talk about how they were worth it.


	6. Teach Me How to Play

zombeegurl requested prompt 127. Teach me how to play

To 6 year-old Lucas, Pappy Joe was a larger than life figure. He was everything Lucas wanted to be when he grew up. A cowboy, a daddy and a Pappy. Lucas loved spending time just listening to Pappy Joe tell stories about growing up on the ranch. Lucas especially loved listening to Pappy Joe play his guitar and sing to Grammy Lou. Grammy would giggle and blush like a schoolgirl when he would sing to her and every song ended with Grammy giving Pappy a kiss on the cheek. There were many nights spent out under the stars watching his grandparents and then his parents dance to the music that Pappy Joe was making. " _ **Teach me how to play**_ , Pappy Joe please!" Lucas asked one night. Pappy Joe agreed but made him promise to serenade the special women in his life at every opportunity. It was a promise Lucas gladly made and the Friar family "band" had a new member.

To 16 year-old Lucas, the guitar and music is what helped him get through one of the most trying periods in his young life. He met and consequently fell for Riley Matthews one day in a subway car in NYC. The universe had its hand in making the young teens meet for after a brief moment on the subway, Lucas thought he would never see the Pretty Brunette again. It was a shock, albeit a pleasant one, when he walked into his first class in his new school and there she was. From that moment forward a beautiful friendship was formed. They both felt something a little more than friendship for the other but neither wanted to risk changing anything. In time Lucas asked Riley out and after a brief date (and an even briefer but no less amazing kiss between the two) they decided they weren't ready to change the status of their relationship. They agreed to be best friends and an "unofficial" couple. They cherished the time they spent together and found that they loved nothing more than talking with each other.

It was shortly after that, when things took a turn for the young "unofficial" couple. While in Texas, after mastering Tombstone the bull, Riley announced that they were "siblings" now and attempted to push Lucas and her best friend together. Lucas was floored. He had been planning to ask her to make their status "official" again. He knew he had deep feelings for her and felt it was time for them to step forward as a couple. Things were not easy over the next few months and music became Lucas' outlet. He would play for hours on end and wonder how things got so far off track. When the New Year began with the words "Riley still loves Lucas" his heart began a rhythm of its own. It took several months of alternating highs and lows before things were finally resolved during the freshman classes' field trip to the Ski Lodge in the Berkshire mountains. They went there as friends but came back as a couple. In the weeks after that, Riley found out about Lucas and his guitar playing.

" _ **Teach me how to play**_ _Lucas_ _ **"**_ she asked one night as they sat on the roof of her apartment building. He pulled her close, set the guitar on her lap, wrapped his arms around her and taught her how to play. For the next few weeks, this became their norm. While teaching Riley, he would tell her of the songs that helped him through the tough times after Texas. He even played his favorite "You don't know her like I do" a song about a guy watching his best friend walk away. Their nightly hug was a little longer that night as Riley whispered unnecessary apologies in his ear. She giggled and blushed when he said that as long as he got the girl he loved in the end? It was worth it.

To 19 year-old Lucas, any excuse to hold his girlfriend Riley in his arms was an opportunity not to be missed. It was during their first year in college when they started to drift apart. Sorority and Fraternity events often pulled them in separate directions. It was a rare night when their local chapters had a co-sponsored party. Riley walked in to see Lucas playing pool with some of this friends. Riley told her friends she would be back and walked over to the pool table. " _ **Teach me how to play**_ ,Lucas, so we can spend more time together. I know the guys have a weekly pool tournament but maybe you and I can play a few games before you compete." Lucas looked up into the brown eyes of the young woman who meant so much to him, who never gave him a hard time about spending time with the guys. "Of course I'll teach you Riles and maybe we can enter the doubles portion of the tournament." Riley's answering smile was all he needed to see. From that point forward they ruled the tournaments and became known as the Hustler and his Princess.

To 24-year old Lucas the pressures of college, the fraternity and interning at the local animal hospital were proving to be too much. He couldn't remember the last time he slept through the night without waking up in a cold sweat afraid that he was failing at fulfilling his dreams. He was also afraid that Riley, who had been pushed aside, due to the demands of his schedule, was growing tired of his attitude and their constant bickering. His frustrations were never with her, they were always with himself but she became the target. It was 2am on a February Friday morning, when he bundled up against the frigid cold and falling snow and trekked to her dorm room. They had argued earlier in the night when she asked him to please slow down and take care of himself. It was just like her to worry about him and ask nothing for herself. After she hung up on him and wouldn't return his text messages, he took a good long look in the mirror and decided he didn't like what he saw anymore. Gone was the happy young man who was ready to take on the world, the love of his young life at his side. He had been replaced by a worn looking young man, whose face bore the markings of too much pressure and too little fun. He knocked on her door and listened as she unlocked the deadbolt and peeked through the crack in the door. As soon as he saw her tear stained cheek and swollen from crying eye, he knew exactly what he had to say and do. "Riley, I'm sorry. I love you, **teach me** **how to play** again?" She threw open the door and was in his arms before he could take another breath. And when their friends wanted to know why they were making snow angels and throwing snowballs at each other at 3am all it took was one look to know that he wouldn't forget how to play again.

To 28-year old Lucas, life had given him everything he ever asked for as well as things that far exceeded his dreams. He and Riley were happily married with 2 young boys and a young girl on the way. He ran a successful animal hospital on the ranch that Pappy Joe left to the "Master of Tombstone and his princess" and Riley, the love of his life, had fallen in love with being a housewife in Texas. Every day she amazed him with everything she did. The boys were always well cared for, the house immaculate but her smile didn't quite reach her eyes anymore and this concerned him greatly. It was just after putting the boys to bed, that Lucas grabbed his wife by her hands and twirled her around their living room singing softly in her ear. It took only a twirl or 2 for Riley to smile by the third she was laughing but by the fourth she was crying.

"Riley? What's wrong princess?" Lucas asked quietly, his heart in his throat.

"I'm just tired Lucas. The boys wear me out, your daughter is going to be a gymnast one day and some days I just feel like I'm not enough for all of you."

"Riley? What does that even mean? You are enough for all of us, you are what makes this family function. You are what makes me function. You have been my everything since you were 14 and you will continue to be my everything as long as we both shall live. I dare say, you will still be my everything when we get to the other side." He whispers in her ear as he holds her close.

" **Teach me how to play** , Lucas. I feel like it's been so long since I've been anything other than a pregnant mom." Riley begs with tears in her eyes.

"I'll teach you anything and everything your heart desires my love. But I should warn you…. You being a pregnant mom? Makes me a very, very happy husband." Riley laughs at the leer on his face just as he intended. Suddenly he felt 10 feet tall and ready to destroy anything that made her feel like she was not enough. They went back to dancing around the living room until she decided she wanted to play catch me if you can. His heart skipped a beat as he watched her run down the hall, giggling and slipping quietly into their bedroom. She was something he would happily spend a lifetime chasing.

To 32 year-old Lucas his family and his home were simply heaven on earth. He and Riley were as happy as they were the day they got married. He would like to say he loved her just as much but he knew it would be a lie. He loved her even more now. She had given him the world. One night as they sat under the stars, Lucas played his guitar and sang a love song to his giggling and blushing wife. There at his knee was his oldest son Matthew. Matthew wanted to be just like his daddy when he grew up. **"Daddy? Teach me to play?"**


	7. The Corcas Texts

A/N: This was a fun one to write. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.

"I know it's not traditional for the father of the bride to also be the best man in the wedding party, but when have Riley and Lucas ever been traditional? Since they met in 7th grade they have always been about them. The few times they tried not to be? Well, let's just say that didn't work out so well.

I have had the pleasure and honor of watching Lucas grow from a young man eager for a new start to the fine young man seated before you. It hasn't always been easy…not for them and most certainly not for me.

Through the years one thing has remained constant…through all the obstacles of high school, college, and yes even Texas, their feelings for one another have remained. They may have gotten partially buried a time or two but they never went away.

Rather than bore all of you with a speech, I have decided to share some text messages that Lucas and I have shared throughout the years. It's funny that they really connected the night I took their phones away and yet Lucas and I connected through the phone…. And by my stealing his shoes but you all know that story. So without any further delay, I present to you the story of "Corcas… How I knew we would be here someday…." Cory sits down as a video starts to play on the screen in the front of the reception hall.

 _Text from Lucas Friar 7/11/14_

 _ **6pm: You do know I'm not 36 Sir, right?**_

6:05pm: Yes, I know Chachi. I've got my eye on you

 _Text to Lucas Friar 10/17/14_

7pm: Sorry about the boot kid. You were the first "real" boy she ever invited to the bay window. I panicked.

 _ **7:05pm: Farkle is a real boy, at least that's what he keeps telling us. LMBO Understood. Can I have my boot back tomorrow?**_

7:10pm: No. I'm going to hold it hostage so every time you come over, you know what could happen if I catch you in the window.

 _Text to Lucas Friar 11/21/14_

4pm: Nice move with the white horse…. So you think you are Prince Charming, do you? Just remember she is MY princess first

 _ **4:02pm: Yes sir…I know that sir. I'm not planning to steal Cinderella….not yet anyway…. J/K LOL**_

4:04pm: Still watching you Friar.

 _Text from Lucas Friar 3/27/15_

 _ **8pm: Thank you for letting me take her out Sir.**_

8:02pm: I'm still watching you

 _Text to Lucas Friar 3/31/15_

3pm: Lucas, why did you run? I saw you scale that desk… what did you think I was going to do?

 _ **3:03pm: I wasn't sure Sir….but I just have to say that she kissed me first**_

3:05pm: But did you enjoy it? Answer carefully

 _ **3:13pm: Erm…of course I enjoyed it. It was Riley.**_

3:20pm: Good answer but I'm still watching you.

 _Text to Lucas Friar 5/12/15_

9pm: How you holding up? You guys made the right decision. Don't let anyone pressure you to be what you are not.

 _ **9:15pm: I'm OK Sir. The important thing is that we made this decision together. When the time is right we will know. How come I didn't know she loved the Knicks so much?**_

 _Text from Lucas Friar 5/13/15_

 _ **5pm: Sorry we failed the test, Sir. How mad is she?**_

5:23pm: You didn't fail Lucas, there is no right answer to that question. She's calming down. You do know that she's not upset by whatever it is that you did right? She's upset that you didn't trust her enough to tell her.

 _ **5:25pm: I know that now sir. I should have remembered "Real friends" listen**_

 _Text from Lucas Friar 6/12/15_

 _ **10am: I'm going to marry her one day whether you like it or not**_

 _ **10:15am: Thanks for sending me to detention but I meant what I said… I will…one day**_

 _Text to Lucas Friar 8/7/15_

5pm: You and Maya were voted as best couple? Where did that come from? This is going to be bad Lucas. Very bad.

 _ **5:05pm I don't know where it came from. I will say something. Is Riley ok?**_

5:07pm She's sitting in the dark, this is not going to be good

 _ **5:09pm I will fix this sir…. One day sir One day**_

 _Text from Lucas Friar 8/8/15_

 _ **5:11pm: Sir! You said bad! That was worse than bad! Who is Morotia, how do I get rid of her and how do I get Princess Dancing Sunshine back?!**_

5:17pm: Calm down Lucas. Morotia has left the building. By the time you see her next Riley should be herself again.

 _ **5:19pm: Thank you, sir**_

5:20pm: Ummm…. Princess Dancing Sunshine? There something you want to tell me?

 _ **5:22pm: No sir, that's what she told me to call her.**_

5:25pm: There's more to this story but I will let it slide for now

 _Text to Lucas Friar 8/14/15_

7pm: You didn't ask her to the Semi-Formal? Why not?

 _ **7:03pm: I didn't think I had to. We may be an "unofficial" couple but I assumed we were going together**_

7:05pm: You know what happens when you assume don't you? Bad, bad things happen.

 _ **7:06pm: I will fix this too sir**_

7:08pm: You know Lucas, you've been saying that quite a lot lately

 _ **7:10pm: I know and I don't know why things keep happening**_

Text to Lucas Friar 9/25/15

5pm: Thank you.

 _ **5:05pm: For what Sir?**_

5:07pm: I heard you come in through the window. Thank you for being so worried about her.

 _ **5:09pm: How could I not be worried about her? How can anyone do something like that to her? Sorry about the towel bars**_

5:10pm: It's ok Lucas. We understand how it happened. We will fix it.

 _ **5:11pm: Thank you, sir. Zay, Farkle and I are headed to the gym so I can work out some of this anger.**_

5:12pm: Good idea… hey Lucas?

 _ **5:13pm: Yes Sir?**_

5:15pm: When the time comes and if you still want to marry her one day, I will say yes…but you still need to ask! You set the bar high with the first date….

 _ **5:17pm: LOL Don't worry Sir. I will ask you before I ask her**_

 _Text to Lucas Friar 10/16/15_

4pm: Congratulations on mastering Tombstone!

6pm: You must still be out celebrating!

 _ **10pm: I'm her brother?**_

10:10pm: OH Boy

 _Text from Lucas Friar 10/17/15_

 _ **9pm: I'm her brother and Maya likes me? What does that even mean?**_

 _Text from Lucas 10/19/15_

 _ **3pm: Hoover Dam? That's the best you got? She agreed to go out with Charlie! What's the lesson here, Matthews? There has to be a lesson right?**_

3:15pm: Sorry Lucas. I've got nothing

 _Text from Lucas 10/19/15_

 _ **6pm: Why didn't you chase me out of her room? Why are you suddenly OK with me being there?**_

6:13pm **THE NUMBER YOU HAVE REACHED IS NOT CURNTLY IN SERVICE**

 _ **6:16pm Nice try Matthews, spell check is your friend.**_

 _Text from Lucas 1/1/16_

 _ **12:05am: Happy New Year Sir.**_

12:06am: Where are you texting me from?

 _ **12:07am: Your roof**_

12:09am: LOL why are you texting me?

 _ **12:10am: No one is talking. Farkle announced to everyone that Riley still has feelings for me and no one has said a word.**_

12:12am: You OK Lucas?

 _ **12:17am: Is it bad that I don't know quite how to answer that?**_

12:25am: No, it's not bad Happy New Year Lucas

 _Text to Lucas 3/11/16_

9am: It's graduation day! Are you ready?

 _ **9:03am: No**_

9:05am: Why not?

 _ **9:10am: Because I'm stuck in the middle of this situation and I don't see a way out without hurting someone**_

9:14am: I thought you said you guys were all just going to be friends

 _ **9:20am: Reason for the 6/12/15 Detention still applies**_

 _Text from Lucas 6/24/16_

 _ **5pm: It's always been her…There was no choice needed**_

5:02pm: As her dad, I'm happy to hear that…when are you going to tell her that?

 _ **5:06pm: Soon as I think she is ready to hear it**_

 _Text to Lucas 7/29/16_

8am: I'm not your teacher right now…I'm her dad. What was that? Did you just accuse my daughter of something? Don't be a prick. You ask her…you don't accuse. Got it?

 _ **8:02am: Yes sir. I was jealous**_

8:05am: I don't care why… if you want to see the 6/12 reason in action? You treat my daughter with respect. Go apologize. If she is not happy when I see her next? You will hear from me

 _ **8:10am: Yes sir**_

4pm: She's happy and you're off the hook. Understand this…I like you, kid. I think you have been and could continue to be good for her BUT I will not allow you to disrespect her like that. Understood?

 _ **4:05pm: Yes sir**_

4:10pm: Ok….now my next question…have you really been carrying that jelly bean around? Did you ever hear the story about me and the jelly beans? Zay would say it's a good Mr. Matthews story.

 _ **4:15pm: LOL on the Zay line. Yes, I've had it with me. You can tell me your jelly bean story this weekend. I've been invited to dinner. Oh and sir? 6/12 reason definitely applies**_

Text from Lucas 12/31/2020

 _ **8pm: Are you ever going to tell me why you stole my shoes every time I was in the window?**_

8:05pm: Not every time

 _ **8:07pm: Well every time you caught me anyway**_

8:17pm: I was testing your loyalty to my daughter. Each time I stole one, I feared it would be the last time… that you would stop coming over. That it wouldn't be worth the price of shoes or the price of sore feet to spend time with my heart. Yet every time, you came back and my respect for you grew. It was then that I knew that my daughter had found her Topanga.

 _ **8:20pm: Thank you, sir. I should tell you that I never noticed the difference in walking home with only one shoe on.**_

8:23pm: That's because your head was still in Rileytown

 _ **8:25pm I have plans to stay a permanent resident in Rileytown, sir**_

Text to Lucas 12/31/2024

11pm: Still on for Midnight? We want to get a good spot on the roof. You know how her mother is

 _ **11:05pm: Yes and I know how you are**_

Text to Son2 6/12/2025

10am: Today you officially become part of our family. You have been a part of us for so long, I don't know that I can remember a time when you weren't. You told me 10 years ago today that you thought you would be doing this someday. Through all the ups and downs, you have remained positive that you were going to do this. Today is that day. I'm sure I will start to get emotional when I see you so I'm going to say this now in hopes that I don't go overboard. Welcome to the family son. We love you and thank you for loving her so much. We can't wait to see you take on the world together. Of course- we wouldn't say no to grandkids… You know how much Mom wants them.

 _ **10:05am: Thanks Dad and we know how much you want them too.**_

10:07am: You know we could help you with names when the time comes

 _ **10:09am: That would be a no…. Chewbacca and Plankton? We are leaning towards Logan Matthew or Emily Ann**_

10:11am: Those are nicer than the ones I was going to suggest. If you end up with a princess of your own? Try the shoe thing… it works

 _ **10:13am: Yes it does Dad…yes it does**_


	8. Homeward Bound

A/N: Ski2 has reduced my ability to write angst at this moment. So you will be drowning in cheesy fluffiness for a bit.

Homeward Bound

Lucas climbs onto the bus and heads for the back where Zay and the rest are waiting.

Riley is saying goodbye to Evan. Thanking him for keeping her company while she was stuck indoors

She runs onto the bus just as the doors close and they start rolling out heading for home.

Riley is just about to her seat when the bus crosses the speed bump in the parking lot, she begins to tumble forward, Lucas reaches out grabs her and pulls her onto his lap.

She looks up into his face with her megawatt smile "Hi! I'm Riley"

His return smile is just as bright "I'm Lucas"

"I love it!"

"And I love you" he murmurs with a smirk before he lifts her face to his and kisses her sweetly.

They both start to giggle and exchange quick pecks until a voice yells out from behind them

"Alright enough already! We got it! You guys are finally together!"

Riley starts to laugh and move off of Lucas' lap.

He holds her tightly and tells her to stay right where she is.

"Hey Zay. We have a long time to make up for. Remember what you told me earlier? A happy Lucas is a calm Lucas? I'd like to add that a Happy Riley…Makes a Happy Lucas so…."

"Got it…The trees will stay safe…carry on"

Riley spends the rest of the ride home snuggled in Lucas' lap and Lucas? He spends the rest of the ride home thankful that he and Riley are together, that the triangle is finally over and most importantly…No one got hurt.


	9. NickNames

A/N: Super cheesy but the Ski 2 fluff-fest is still in full effect

Nicknames

Lucas, Zay and Farkle are all hanging out at Farkle's house playing video games on a Thursday night.

"Izzy and I are going to dinner and the movies on Saturday. What are you guys up to?" Farkle asks the room.

"I'm not sure what Bean and I are doing just yet." Lucas answers absently as he responds to a text from Riley.

Zay and Farkle look at each other and grin.

"Bean?" Zay asks with a huge smile on his face.

Lucas has a big smile and dreamy look on his face as his thumbs start to type even faster.

Not one to be ignored, Zay reaches over, smacks Lucas in the back of the head while Farkle grabs his phone.

"What does it say Farkle?"

Lucas doesn't even put up a fight… He knows that there is no way that the guys are going to leave him alone about her. Honestly? He's too happy to care right now.

Farkle starts to read the test message aloud

"We need new nicknames Lucas…. We are already called Rucas"

"I love calling you Bean…. It fits"

"Will you call me Princess Bean?"

"No"

"How about Sweet Bean?"

"No"

"Baby bean?"

"Maybe…. But I like my suggestion better…"

"What is your suggestion?"

"My"

"My?"

"Yes… I just want to call you My Bean"

"Tell you what… As long as you call me _**yours**_? I don't mind so much about the rest."

"I've waited a long time to call you **mine** …Hope to be calling you that for a long time to come."

"Now I need a nickname for you…. Hmmmm… You're my…."

"Bean? You can call me whatever you want…as long as you call me _**yours**_ "

Farkle and Zay are laughing as Farkle finishes reading it. Lucas is blushing but has the biggest grin on his face.

"Lucas? Are you guys really going to be that cheesy couple?" Zay asks with a roll of his eyes.

"Yup, maybe so but after all the stress of the triangle that wasn't? I'll take cheesy all day every day. And what are you laughing at Farkle? Aren't you ½ of Smarkle?"

Farkle stops laughing for a moment, thinks about it and starts to grin. "Yes. Yes, I am but we are still not as cheesy as you and Bean." Farkle is giggling uncontrollably at this point.

"Rucas, Smarkle, Yoby…all these names. I think we need a nickname for us…."

All 3 boys are quiet for a moment… "I have it! Za...rkle…cas" Zay stumbles over the name.

Lucas looks up at his friends and shouts "Farkusay!" The room erupts in laughter.

"I like it. We can use it as a group name or in place of a regular word." Farkle starts to think of different scenarios.

Zay mumbles something which causes Lucas to look up and demand "The Farkusay?"

The boys are hysterical at this point…each one adding the word "Farkusay" to every possible sentence. It was used as a noun, verb, adverb…you name it.

Lucas looked over at 2 of his best friends and took a moment to send up a silent thank you. It was only a few weeks prior that he wondered if he and his friends would survive the triangle that wasn't with their friendships intact.

Not only were all of his friendships intact but he and his Bean were finally together.


	10. Kisses

If you are feeling up for it, could you write something where it is Lucas and Rileys first time making out but Riley can't stop laughing anytime Lucas goes to kiss her neck or something. I feel like that is something Riley would actually do until she got used to it. Thanks!

Lucas climbs through the Bay Window and walks up behind Riley as she stands in front of her full length mirror playing with her hair.

"Hey Bean." He greets her as he wraps his arms around her from behind.

"Hey Bear" she returns as she settles back into his embrace.

Lucas leans his head forward and uses his nose to nudge her hair away from her neck. As he starts to kiss her softly, she jumps a bit and giggles softly. Lucas tries again and is met with the same result. Before he can say anything, she wraps her hands around his as they sit on her waist. "Sorry Lucas. I didn't mean to do that." Riley explains quietly. She's worried that he is interpreting her reaction incorrectly. She's embarrassed to admit that it tickles and it gives her goosebumps.

"It's OK Bean." He answers her quietly. He knows her well enough to know that she is worried he is thinking negatively about her reaction. Truth is... It's just as adorable as she is.

He tries to meet her eyes in the mirror but she keeps tilting her head down. Not wanting her to move her hands, he decides he is going to talk her through it. "Riley? Look in the mirror. That's it. Hi!" He says as they lock eyes

"Hey" she replies with a hint of a smile.

"Hi." He finishes their greeting "Keep looking at me Princess." He admonishes as she starts to drop her gaze again. She snaps her head back up and they lock eyes once again.

"What's got you so jumpy?"

"I don't know"

"I think you do know and you can tell me whatever the reason is Riley. It's just you and me here. No filters. I need to know what you are thinking. I need to know if I am making you uncomfortable. Am I moving too fast for you?" Lucas asks as he stares at their reflection.

Without even being aware of it, Riley has started to play with his fingers and has relaxed back into his embrace. She opens her mouth to reply and quickly closes it. She takes a deep breath and quickly asks him if he is disappointed in her.

Why would I be? Riley... We do what we do. I could never be disappointed in you over something like this."

"Lucas, I love being your girlfriend and I'm trying to be more comfortable with all of this togetherness. But it still makes me nervous and I get goosebumps. I don't want you to think I'm being silly." The smile that crosses his face is bright enough to rival the noon day sun. His pulse races as he realizes that she's not jumpy because she doesn't want this to happen but because she's nervous.

"Riley... I don't think you're being silly at all. I want...no I need to know that you're with me here. I never want to do anything that makes you uneasy or makes you feel like you have to react a certain way to make me happy. YOU make me happy Riley. Just as you are."

As she flashes her trademark megawatt smile he reminds her of who and what they are.

"You're my best friend." He murmurs as he leans his head against hers.

"What are you? To me? You're a princess" he whispers as she grows even more relaxed.

"Bonjour Riley. peut être un jour moi et vous allons à Paris ensemble"

She shivers a bit as the accented words are whispered in her ear.

Lucas leans forward and presses a soft kiss to her neck and this time she doesn't jump. He continues to remind her of who they are to each other

"I never would have survived NY without you" he presses another gentle kiss to her neck.

"My favorite thing in this whole world is when you talk to me" Lucas cheers inwardly as she tilts her head to the side to give him better access to her neck.

"I promised you that my moment would be my moment." He places another gentle kiss on her neck as she sighs happily.

"I choose you Riley and I really want you to choose me" as he leans forward to kiss her again, she turns her head and captures his lips with hers.

As she breaks their brief kiss, she smiles widely and replies "I do. I always did." As he presses his forehead to hers, it's his turn to sigh happily.

"Not so nervous anymore are you Bean?"

"Part of me will always be nervous with you Bear... But you're worth it." She smirks at him as she mentions another one of their signature moments.

As he leans in for another kiss, he corrects her "We're worth it."


	11. Captain Zay

Lucas and Zay are hanging out in Lucas's room playing video games. Things have been going really well between Lucas and Riley since they decided to try again. He was thrilled that the whole brother/triangle mess was behind him. There was still something niggling at the back of his mind.

"Question" he announces while twisting and turning his body as if it was controlling the character on screen.

"Shoot" Zay answers as he keeps his eyes glued to the screen.

"You knew how I felt about Riley before you arrived in NY..." Lucas starts

"You want to ask me about this now? C'mon man we're killing zombies!" Zay snaps back suddenly panicked at the thought have having to explain everything.

"As I was saying, you knew how I felt. Yet it feels like you did everything you could to come between us. Why is that? I'm not mad, well not anymore anyway, she and I are..."

"Together and happy. Yeah yeah, yeah, I've got it. It's not like you've told me a bazillion times" Zay interrupts

"Zay! What's up with that? What did she ever do to you?" Lucas barks angrily.

"It's not what she did... It's what you did."

"Me? What did I do?" Lucas asks with a bewildered expression on his face.

"Are you sure you want to have this conversation right now?"

"I'm sure"

"Don't get me wrong Luke, I love you like a brother and I'm beyond happy for you...now. But Riley..."

This time it's Lucas that interrupts.

"But Riley what? Tread carefully Zay"

"Calm down Texas Luke. I wasn't going to say anything bad about her so RELAX. As I was saying... Riley is one of my closest friends now but then? Not so much"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, I'm going to give it to you straight."

"Ok"

"First before you get yourself all twisted. I never had a real issue with Riley. I forgave her for eating my cookie because I know that's not who she is. If I'm gonna get all emo and tell you everything you need to promise me 2 things. We never speak of this again and you don't hold it against me"

"I promise"

"When I first arrived... I expected things to be the same between us. You always had my back"

"Zay! I still do and I always will"

"Yes I know that now... Any way when I got here...I expected things to be the same. Yeah we talked about her but I guess it never sunk in what that meant."

"I get here and you were just so...different. I didn't know this new Lucas and I wanted my best friend back. You were anything but happy to see me when I walked into that classroom. You didn't want to talk to me. Everything was about her. You were so worried about her opinion of you that you completely ignored me when we were doing that math lesson or whatever you want to call it. Then when that guy was giving me a hard time I thought I would see my best friend again.

I didn't see him again until SHE was the one in trouble. There was nothing that could've stopped you that day." Not that Zay could blame him.

"I don't know man. It just felt like you were replacing me with her. I have since learned that you were trying to be more than your past. "

"I didn't think about how pushing you towards the other one was hurting either of you. I knew you didn't feel the same way about her so I figured you wouldn't be so consumed and I'd get my best friend back." Zay silently hoped Lucas understood

"Then Texas happened and I thought everything would get better but it didn't. I felt horrible after seeing everyone at Topanga's. Nothing was right and no one was happy. It got worse after Farkle told me what happened on New Year's Eve. By the time I came back, no one wanted to talk about anything and I was afraid that things were never going to be the same. By then, I loved the girls too. Don't give me that look."

"Yes, I love her but I'm not in love with her" Zay explained while holding Lucas's stare. He wanted to make sure Lucas understood what he was saying.

"I saw that you were both suffering and I felt helpless. Then the nature trip happened and you guys decided to try again. No one was happier for you than me... Well maybe Farkle but moving on...it hurts man that you could replace me like that." Zay concluded and braced himself for Lucas's reaction.

"Zay, I haven't replaced you and I wish you had just talked to me about how you were feeling. Yes, she's important to me but that doesn't mean you aren't. You are just important to me in different ways. Remember when you first started dating Vanessa? How you said you wanted to do everything for her? How you wanted to be the one to make her happy?" Lucas was banking on Zay remembering what it felt like.

"That's how I feel about Riley. I want to be the one to make her smile, to do everything for her. She doesn't need me to but I want to just the same. She makes me want to be a better person. In the beginning I struggled with everything, wondering if I would ever be good enough for her. When I left Texas, I was beyond angry but I was given a chance to start over. "

Lucas thinks back to that fateful morning. "That morning she fell in my lap on the subway and it was like getting hit by lightning. A once in a lifetime moment... Then I walked into my history class and she was there. It was fate. You know I don't believe in coincidences so I definitely feel like something more was at work there. I was upset that you alluded to my past in front of everyone. No one knew about it and I thought for sure she was going to find me lacking." Lucas takes a deep breath as he remembers waiting for her reaction.

"We both know what's gone on since you've been here. I don't need to rehash things again. Just promise me that you will talk to me if you start doubting our friendship again. I am telling you as sure as we are standing here, Riley loves you man and wouldn't want our friendship to suffer for any reason."

"She loves me huh? Maybe we should give her 2 bags of Jelly Beans and a scale." Zay quips.

Lucas groans "Please don't remind me about that!" They both break out in laughter.

"So we good Zay?" Lucas asks reaching his hand out.

"We're good." Zay grabs his hand and pulls him in for a hug. "I really am happy for you and Cotton Candy Face." Zay shoves his shoulder and they separate.

"Thanks man. Bean and I are happy" Lucas replies with a goofy grin.

Zay tucks his hands up under his chin and bats his eyes as he replies "I know you guys are….Bear"

"Shut up Zay…just you wait TwinkleToes…. When you find a new girl? I'm going to bust your hump as much as you are busting mine"

"You wish you were as sinewy as me. I get to pick up pretty girls all the time."

"True but I get to pick up my pretty girl any time she…."

"Let's you!" Zay interrupts with a loud laugh.

"Yeah." Lucas has that look on his face again.

"As your best friend… it is my job to tell you when you are getting in the dangerously cheesy zone. You my friend are in the middle of it!"

Lucas laughs…. "Anything but the middle! No more middles!"

As the two friends traded barbs about each other, they were both grateful that their friendship has survived everything that has gotten in its way and were both confident that it could withstand any other obstacle it encountered.


	12. Pictures

A/N:  imaginarybird received this prompt but is busy with her AU Twists & Turns (make sure you check it out….It's amazing!) that she offered it up for adoption

A one shot about Lucas's reaction to finding his picture- that he didn't know she'd taken- underneath Riley's pillow while they're tearing her room apart looking for her bear?

I have adopted this prompt and hope that the Anon is happy that I did. :)

Lucas and Riley are turning her room upside down in search of Beary the Bear Bear. Riley was digging through the piles of stuff near her door and Lucas was looking under her bed.

"He's got to be around here somewhere Riles… We won't…" Lucas trails off as he looks down at something he found under her pillow.

"We won't what?" Riley questions as she continues to search. "Lucas?" She asks as she turns her head to see why he stopped talking. She sees him sit down on her bed, a worn piece of paper in his hand. She begins to make her way to his side, her stomach flipping as she realizes what he is intently starting at…

"Lucas?" She asks quietly. He is so involved in looking at the piece of paper that he doesn't hear her. As she turns to walk away, he reaches out and pulls her into his lap.

"Riley? What is this?" Lucas asks his heart racing.

"You."

"I can see that it's me but why?"

"I put this collage together to remind me…" she trails off unsure if she should finish the thought. She tries to stand up but his grip tightens.

"Remind you?"

"See this one? That's the headline from when you beat Tombstone…I was so proud of you. I knew you could do it. This one here? Our first dance." She points to a picture of her and Lucas standing together in the doorway on New Year's Eve "Yogi sent me that one, he said that he hoped that the New Year would start off well for us" Riley explains purposely skipping over the picture in the middle.

"What about this one?" Lucas asks as he points to the one she skipped. He can feel her body tense and he prepares himself for something. He's just not sure what.

"My mom snapped that picture of you as Mortimer that day in the café. Said it had been so long since she heard me laugh like that. She wanted to capture it." Riley whispers. She reaches down and rubs her finger over his face in the picture. He could tell it's something she has done numerous times as the sheen had worn off.

"Bean? Why was this under your pillow?" Lucas is anxiously awaiting her answer.

"Everything happened and you were so torn about choosing, I needed something to remind me that no matter who you choose you were and are one of my best friends. I wanted to have something to remember us by if I had to let us go." Riley concluded quietly.

Lucas is quiet for a minute while he gathers his thoughts. He pulls Riley tighter into his embrace and pulls her head to his shoulder. "I was never torn about WHO to choose. It's always been you. Even after Texas, it was always you. My problem was how to tell everyone how I felt without hurting anyone. I was afraid that no matter what I did, you would be hurt." Lucas feels Riley lift her head, he reaches up and coaxes it back down to his shoulder. She shifts a bit and nuzzles her head into the crux of his neck. "You always put her feelings before yours. I was afraid that I would lose you because I had hurt her. She's one of my best friends too and I would never want to hurt her. That being said? I knew we couldn't continue." Lucas reaches into his back pocket and takes out his wallet. He opens it and hands it to her. There in the main ID window is the same New Year's Eve picture she had. He flips one of the ID sleeves over and there is a movie stub. "First time you grabbed my arm in the movies. You had no idea you did it and I felt 20 feet tall." He flips to the next sleeve "This is you reading in the library. I think you forgot I was even there that day. You were so into the story you were reading." He flips to the last and takes it out of the sleeve "This card is from my big "speech." You were so in tune with what I was thinking that you knew what this card said before I could tell you." He unfolds it and shows it to her "…the end of us". I've carried these things with me to remind me that you were the most important person in this "triangle". My indecision was always about how to handle things without hurting anyone but I'll be honest, I was getting to the point where I knew I was going to have to hurt her. As much as I didn't want to, I couldn't let things continue. It never dawned on me that in my desire not to hurt her? I was hurting you." Lucas puts his wallet next to him on the bed and wraps his arms around her again.

They sit quietly for a few minutes as they both realize how grateful they are that things turned out the way they did.

"Bean?"

"Lucas?"

"Why under your pillow?"

"It kept you close to me, she wouldn't see it and they say if you put a picture of something you wish for under your pillow, there's a good chance it will come true."

Lucas reaches over to her pillow and puts it on top of his head.

"Looks like your wish came true" Lucas smirks as Riley starts to laugh hysterically. Lucas is certain that is one of his most favorite sounds.

"Yes. Yes, it did." Riley is wearing her trademark smile as Lucas lifts her face to his for a gentle kiss.

"Mine did too." Hu murmurs as he leans in for another kiss.

"Ready to resume looking for Beary Bear Bear?" Lucas asks

"No, I think I'm good. I always counted on him to keep me safe, to make me feel protected. I have you now, if you want the position?" Riley asks quietly.

"Yes I do. Very much so. I would love to be your new bear."

"Thank you….Bear." Riley turns in his arms to give him a tight hug causing Lucas to squeak like Beary used to. Riley's answering grin is everything Lucas could've hoped for. He leans in for one more kiss when he hears her dad ask "Hey, where is Riley?" They jump off the bed and head for her door "She and Lucas were looking together." Her mom answers. "Riley!" her dad exclaims. Riley and Lucas share a quick kiss just before they turn in the corner and walk back into the living room. Lucas is thankful no one asks him why he is smirking.

While Riley explains why she is not looking for Beary the Bear Bear anymore, Lucas is lost in his thoughts remembering the moments in the picture he found under her pillow.


	13. Ultrasound

Prompt request: Can you do something where Riley and Lucas are going to get their first ultrasound for their baby and then they decide to nickname it jellybean, or bean, because that is kind of what it looks like?

Set in the Shattered Princess AU

Lucas POV

I often find myself marveling at how amazing and blessed my life has been. Riley Friar nee Matthews, the only woman I have ever loved, has blessed me with 3 wonderful children…. Logan, Michael, and Emily Ann. They along with Riley have filled my heart and life with so much love.

A few weeks back, Riley was struggling a bit with a bout of self-doubt. Hard to believe that the girl who stole my heart in 7th grade would worry all these years later that she wasn't enough for our family…for me. It took but a few words to put her fears to rest

I pulled her into my arms, lifted her face toward mine and gladly poured my heart out to the one who has held it in the palm of her hand since we were teens. "Riley, let me tell you what I see. I see the absolute love of my life. I see the woman that I fell for when she was 12 years old, gangly limbs and all. I see my soulmate, the best part of me. It's always been you. It will ALWAYS be you. There is NOTHING on this earth that could possibly change how I feel about you and when my time on earth is through? I will be waiting for you on the other side. You have been my world since the day we met and here we are almost 25 years later and it's still you."

That "convincing" resulted in the news of another addition to our family. We are currently in the exam room waiting for the doctor to arrive. Riley is adorably nervous and I am over the moon at the thought of another finger to be wrapped around.

"Bear?" Riley asks quietly.

"Riles! I haven't heard that nickname in forever. What made you think of it today?"

"I was laying here thinking of our life together. Of how we finally got together at the Ski Lodge. How perfect our moment was."

"I was so nervous. I thought my heart was going to stop when Josh said that you might not be interested in me anymore."

"Mr. Secure Western Hero, you were kinda cute when you told me that you would bring me a sandwich and a drink…."

"And CAKE!" I added with a laugh. "Since we are talking about that moment….our moment. Let me ask you…. What was I thinking by wearing that? Denim on denim?" I visibly shudder knowing it will make her laugh.

"I wasn't much better in my throwback sweater." She giggles and nuzzles my hand. "Do you remember what happened next?"

"Of course I do…Bean. I carried that jelly bean around for weeks, just waiting for the right time to give it to you. Did I ever tell you how brutal Farkle and Zay were when I showed them the ring box?"

"I can only imagine how Zay reacted. I will be sure to ask him when he's here next month for Michael's birthday."

The doctor walks in and introduces himself "Hi. I'm Dr. Evans. Dr. Peters retired last year." He reaches out to shake our hands.

"Ok, Mrs. Friar. You ready to see your first picture of your latest bundle of joy?"

"Yes we are Dr." Riley is staring intently at the screen. A moment later the telltale thump-thump echoed around the room.

"Baby's heart rate is perfect. Now do you want to know the gender of your little jelly bean?" The Dr. asks as Riley and I look at each other in shock.

"Yes" Riley answers quickly as I stutter "Jelly bean?"

"Right here" he points to a jelly bean shaped image on the screen "Congratulations Mr. & Mrs. Friar. It's a girl." I feel my eyes fill as I turn to look at Riley. I lean down to give her a gentle kiss and whisper "How fitting. Our life has come full circle. We will have another amazing jelly bean story to share."

Riley smiles and thanks the Dr. as he takes his leave. I drop to my knees in front of her and kiss her belly. "Hi Baby Bean! It's your daddy! We can't wait to meet you." As I rise to my feet, I see tears streaking down Riley's face. She leans forward and grabs my face in her hands just like she did for our first kiss.

She silently stares at me until I ask "What is it Riley?"

"Hope."

"What?"

"Hope Friar. She is the perfect addition to our story." She leans forward and rests her head on my chest.

Taking my hand in hers she reaches down to gently rub her belly and promises the same thing to Hope that she has to our first 3 children "No one else will ever know the strength of my love for you. After all, you're the only one knows what my heart sounds like from the inside." I reach up and cup her chin in my hand "You, our 3 kids and now Bean are the best things that have ever happened to me." As we settle into the car to make the drive back to the ranch, Riley conference calls Zay and Farkle "Hi guys! So, you want to hear a really funny Friar family story?" 


	14. Dancing by Firelight

This is based on the head canon posted by RowansRileys. "Late at night when Riley and Lucas's children are in bed, Riley and Lucas turn off all the lights, and the only light they have is the fireplace in the living room and play music softly, and just dance around the living room. Except they are totally unaware that their children are watching from the top of the stairs, til they hear a little giggle. And instead of Riley and Lucas telling them to go to bed, they bring their children downstairs, and they turn the music up and dance in front of the fire as a family."

I am using this head canon with her permission.

This one shot takes place in the Shattered Princess AU. It takes place about a month after this drabble.

The Friar Ranch was a crazy place the day before Michael's birthday party. Farkle and Isadora along with their 2 kids arrived early in the morning and settled into the little house that Farkle had built so many years ago. Zay arrived on his own as Vanessa was in the late stages of pregnancy and wasn't up to traveling. Zay was prepared to decline the invite but Vanessa insisted he go as it wasn't every day his godson turned 9.

Dinner that night was a madhouse. There were over a dozen people milling about but Riley (and Lucas) wouldn't want it any other way.

It was nearing 10pm when Lucas told the kids to settle down and go to sleep. He was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, Riley's feet in his lap, while they listened to what sounded like a herd of buffalo running around on the second floor.

"Are we crazy?" Riley sighs and lets out a breathy moan as Lucas massages her tired feet.

"That's a given" He replies with a smile. "Did something in particular prompt that question?"

"What made us agree to let the kids have a sleepover tonight? Things are going to be even busier tomorrow with the actual party" Riley ponders but knows in her heart that she couldn't deny letting her kids and their "cousins" spend as much time together as possible.

"Bean…. You know as well as I do that tonight was a given. We can't say "no" to ours, do you really think you could say no to Jonathan or Elizabeth Minkus? You know those 2 have their Aunt Riley wrapped around their little fingers."

"I hate it when you are right Bear. I can't say No to them. Any time I try they start to quote statistics at me and I melt." Riley chuckles at the thought.

All is quiet for the moment…

"Do you hear that Riles?"

"Hear what? It's quiet"

"Yes, it is. It's the wonderful sound of silence." They both laugh softly and sit quietly for the moment.

Lucas lifts Riley's feet from his lap, stands and holds out his hand to her "Come on little Mama. Let's get you and Hope to bed"

Riley's heart is light as she stands. Lucas pulls her into his embrace and starts to sway with her in his arms.

Lucas takes out his phone and starts to play one of their favorite songs. "Could Not Ask for More" by Edwin McCain became one of their favorites after Lucas told her the story of it helping him through the tough times after Texas.

As they danced together in front of the fireplace, Lucas sang softly to Riley "I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
And every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I've had's come true  
Yeah, right here in this moment  
Is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you here with me"

Riley could feel her eyes fill as she leaned her head against his chest. Not even her wildest dreams could match her reality.

Unbeknownst to the dancing couple, Zay and the kids were watching from the top of the staircase.

"I'm telling you guys! It's a funny mommy and daddy story! All they ever did was stare into each other's stupid, stupid eyes. Used to make me nuts! Look at them being all goofy and romantic" Zay told the kids with his trademark flair

"Oh Uncle Zay! You are so silly!" Emily giggled as she snuggled into his arms. Zay felt 20 feet tall and couldn't wait to have his own little girl to snuggle with.

"Uncle Zay. Might I ask you a question?" Jonathan asked as he pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"Of course, John! What's going on in that Minkus brain of yours?"

"How is dancing romantic?"

"I've got this Uncle Zay" Logan interrupts.

"It's like this Jonathan. You know how happy your Mom gets when your Dad points out her favorite stars? Or how happy your Dad gets when your Mom leaves him little notes written in scientific symbols? For our parents? It's my mom twirling around my dad. It's my dad playing her favorite song on his guitar. It's them doing something to make each other happy. That's what makes it romantic" Logan explains as he watches his parents.

"Good explanation Logan. Now Aunt Vanessa thinks it's really romantic when I share my cookies with her" Zay laughs to himself as he remembers how excited Vanessa was when he inherited Grammy Gandy's recipe.

"Now watch…. I taught your Daddy how to dance so I know what he is going to do….1…2..3…Dip!" He yells and as if on cue…. Lucas dips Riley. They kids start laughing a bit too loudly.

Riley starts to laugh and tries to hide her face in his chest as Lucas yells "Very funny you guys. Come in here….. you too Uncle Zay."

One by one the kids walk down the stairs until they are standing in front of Lucas….Zay is taking his sweet time so Lucas admonishes him "Come on Uncle Zay…put a little pep in your step. You were awake enough to laugh which means you are awake enough to face the consequences." Lucas chuckles inwardly as he watches Zay wiggle his way in between Logan and Michael.

Zay winks at Lucas and then looks at Logan out of the corner of his eye… "Dude! You were supposed to make sure everyone stays quiet. Now look atcha…. Look at me…. all standing here waiting. Thanks a lot man." Logan starts to shake with silent laughter. Zay looks at Michael "Make sure you remember this. This will be a good Logan story when he starts to date" Logan can't contain himself anymore and howls with laughter.

"Ok Uncle Zay….that's enough." Riley comments with a twinkle in her eye. "Your punishment is to dance with me" she states as she steps forward and holds her hand out to Zay.

"Now we're talking Sugar. You kids pay attention. Your Uncle Zay knows what he's doing." He grabs Riley's hand and begins a tango.

Everyone watches and cheers them on for a few minutes and then Zay looks up at Riley with a smirk "Ok…that's enough. Texas Lucas is going to make an appearance soon." He walks back to Lucas and puts Riley's hand in his. Lucas laughs and kisses Riley's cheek. "No way. I'm going to dance with my best girl" Lucas announces as he leans down and picks Emily Ann up. He starts to dance around with her in his arms. Logan grabs Elizabeth and Jonathan by the hands and they begin to dance in a circle.

Michael walks up to Riley "Mommy? Will you dance with me?"

"Of course I will my heart. Stand on Mommy's feet and we will show them how it is done" Michael grabs his mother's hands and stands on her feet. After a minute or two, he works his hands free and places them on his mother's growing belly. Riley stops dancing and just sways in place unsure of what Michael is up to.

Michael leans forward and whispers "Hi Hope. I can't wait to meet you. I'm so glad you are here for my birthday party. You are going to love being in this family. We have the best mommy and daddy. Uncle Zay and Aunt Nessa are funny. Uncle Farkle and Aunt Izzy and your cousins are so smart. Me, Logan and Emily Ann will be the best brothers and sister that you could ever want. We love you already!" The room had gone quiet when Michael started to whisper. Everyone moved to gather around Riley so they could hear what Michael was saying. Riley felt the tears silently track down her cheeks as she placed her hand on her son's head but she was only silent for a moment. As quiet as could be Michael started to sing "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…" before he finished the first line, the rest of the kids started to sing along.

Lucas locked eyes with Riley as he placed his hand on top of hers, leaned down and whispered "I love you Sunshine. Thank you for being the best wife, mommy and friend I could have ever hoped for. You have made every dream of mine come true" Riley, too overcome by emotion, could only nod her head as she nuzzled it into her husband's chest.

As they stood at the top of the staircase watching in awe as the scene before them unfold Cory/Topanga and Farkle/Izzy all looked at each other and smiled. All so thankful to be a part of such an amazing family. Then they marched down the stairs and joined their families.

Zay sat down on the couch took out his phone and facetimed his wife "Hey. Just wanted to say I love you and our little one. Want to hear a funny story?" he asked as he pressed the button to flip the camera around. "Look at our family. We picked a good one Ness. Now I can't wait to add to it"

Back in NY, Vanessa snuggled into her bed, one hand on her belly, the other on her phone "Me too Babe, me too."


	15. Heliocentrism

A/N: Several weeks ago, I posted an IG photo edit, on Tumblr, about the Friar Family. In the photo, Lucas is shown mid-push up with his son on his back. I received quite a bit of negative feedback for using the photo I chose. Most were appalled that I represented "adult" Lucas as having tattoos. Some were polite about it, some weren't. I decided to write a one-shot that explains why he has these tattoos. I searched for hours for the right photo because I wanted it to be the perfect representation of his story.

Heliocentrism

 **Heliocentrism** , or **heliocentricism** , is the astronomical model in which the Earth and planets revolve around the Sun at the center of the Solar System.

The Friar family is out working with their friends & neighbors cleaning up a local park one warm Saturday morning. Riley, 7 months pregnant, starts to feel a little woozy and goes to sit on a shaded bench to wait for the nausea to pass.

As she reaches down and grabs a bottle of water from her bag, she notices two older ladies sit down on the adjacent bench.

"Good Afternoon Ladies." Riley greets them with a smile.

"Good Afternoon Miss." They reply as they settle themselves into comfortable positions on the bench.

After taking a long drink from her water, Riley places her hand on her belly and whispers "I'm telling you Emily Ann. I'm a lucky girl. Your brothers are amazing kids. Your daddy is the absolute love of my life and we can't wait to meet you." She gently massages her stomach as she sends up a silent prayer of thanks. She is thankful that after all these years she and Lucas are still together. He is her person and she is his. Full stop. Always has been and always will be. Even separations in high school and college couldn't keep them apart for long. Now, she is convinced that the smile on her face is permanent. She is content to sit there and stare at Lucas. Wearing black cargo shorts, a purple tank, sunglasses and a backwards baseball cap, he looks like a young college student and it brings back so many memories. He has always made her heart race but watching him in full Daddy mode is a whole other level.

Every time she thinks she couldn't possibly love her husband any more, something happens to challenge that possibility.

This day the challenge arrives in the form of the 2 older ladies who had just sat down. The ladies were speaking in hushed tones but were by no means quiet. Riley finds herself scanning the crowd looking for the "hoodlum" with the tattoos that they are chatting about. Nervously looking for the "unsavory character that must be waiting to cause trouble in a family park and who would hire someone with those awful tattoos anyway?" The only man with tattoos that she sees is Lucas. At first, she is confused and then her confusion turns to anger. Before she can utter a word, Lucas puts his arm around Logan and hugs him close. As they turn towards where Riley is sitting, she can hear the old ladies gasp when they see Michael strapped to Lucas's chest in a baby carrier. They start to speak in frantic tones questioning whether such a man has the common sense to be a parent.

Lucas & the boys walk over to Riley and give her a kiss. "How are you feeling Bean?" Lucas asks gently as he rests his hand on her bump. "I'm feeling better now Bear. I swear your daughter is going to be a gymnast." Riley reaches up to take Michael from the carrier as Logan climbs onto the bench and sits next to his mom.

Lucas leans down, lifts Logan and sits with him in his lap. He put his arm around Riley and sighs in contentment. He is certain that he is the luckiest man in the world. His thriving veterinary practice aside, he knows that his family is his single greatest personal accomplishment. Every night, he thanks the stars above for having young Riley Matthews fall into his lap that morning on the subway. Some people go their whole lives searching for their soulmate and he found his at age 14. He leans over to rest his forehead on Riley's, while she may say she is feeling better, her eyes would tell him the truth. He is taken aback when he sees anger in her eyes. Before he can ask her what's wrong she furiously whispers what the older ladies had been saying. He looks at her over the top of his sunglasses and winks.

"Afternoon Mrs. Smith and Mrs. Jones. Haven't seen you ladies in the office lately. I take it Morris & Spot are well?"

They ladies are stunned into silence.

Lucas removes his hat and his sunglasses before turning to face them.

"Dr. Luke? Is that you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Jones. It's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"Helping out with a town beautification project." He nods his head in the direction of the sign that proclaims the gardens were "Donated and Maintained by Dr. Luke and his Furkids".

They are completely floored.

"Sorry, Dr. Luke. We didn't recognize you."

"I'm sure you didn't. I must look quite different without my lab coat or scrubs on."

"Yes, you do Dr. Luke. Is that your family?" Mrs. Jones quietly inquires.

"This beautiful woman is my wife Riley, my sons Logan and Michael. My daughter Emily Ann will be joining us in about 9 weeks or so." The pride on his face is evident.

Riley stares at Mrs. Jones all but daring her to make another comment about his tattoos.

"I'm sorry Dr. Luke and Riley. It seems we owe you an apology. We saw the tattoos and immediately thought the worst." Mrs. Jones states as Mrs. Smith quietly nods her head.

"I'm sure it was a shock to you both. My tattoos are often hidden by my shirtsleeves but it was too hot to wear a full t-shirt today." Lucas can feel goosebumps form as Riley drags her nail over the outline of his linear tattoo.

"Daddy! Tell them the story about your tattoos." Logan adds as he looks up at his dad.

"I'm sure they aren't interested Logan."

"We would like to hear the story Dr. Luke if you are willing to share it."

"Ladies, do you know the legend of the Two Wolves? No? Legend states that there are 2 wolves fighting inside each of us…. "One is evil - he is anger, envy, sorrow, regret, greed, arrogance, self-pity, guilt, resentment, inferiority, lies, false pride, superiority, self-doubt, jealousy and ego. The other is good - he is joy, peace, love, hope, serenity, humility, kindness, benevolence, empathy, generosity, truth, compassion, and faith. The one that you feed the most is the one that wins the fight. Each person is responsible for choosing which to feed and which to starve. My "wolves" are visual reminders of what I stand to lose if I choose to feed the wrong one. This linear tattoo represents the evil wolf. I went off the rails for a brief time in college. I broke up with my girlfriend and told her to walk away because who needed her anyway? I was foolish. I didn't realize how much I needed her until I saw some of our mutual friends a few weeks later. They were shocked at how much I had changed. I had started to hang out with the jock crowd. We would hit the gym, then party hard. I went for the first few tattoo sessions during this time. I was skipping classes and was in all around bad shape. The lines represent my life without her. I was unable to stay on the straight and narrow path that we had created for me to achieve my dreams.

This one represents my whole world. It is on this arm to keep me balanced. When I feel that the wrong wolf is winning, I look at it and immediately refocus myself. The sun represents my heart, Riley. I met Riley when I was 14 and except for the few weeks of lunacy in college, she has been by my side. I've loved her for more than ½ my life and know without a shadow of a doubt, that I will love her for eternity. The planets circling the sun represent our children. The Ancient Greeks believed that the planets revolved around the Sun. That the sun was the true center of the universe. I can say that my whole world revolves around her. She is more than my wife. She is my best friend & my soul mate. I love her more than yesterday but less than tomorrow. We chose each other in high school, I chose myself in college but she forgave me anyway." The whole-time Lucas is speaking, he is staring at Riley. The smile that adorns her face is the same smile he fell in love with all those years ago. Logan is gently rubbing her belly and telling Emily that he can't wait to meet her. Michael is quietly sleeping in his mother's arms.

"You see Mrs. Smith & Mrs. Jones? My whole world begins and ends with them."

"Thank you for sharing your story with us Dr. Luke. You have a beautiful family." The ladies rise to their feet, smile at Riley and silently walk away.

"Yes, I do." Lucas whispers as he once again leans forward to rest his forehead on Riley's.

"I love you Riley Friar…. ALWAYS"


	16. Charmed Moments

Takes place in the Shattered Princess AU. Mentions moments from Forwarded to Farkle and Heliocentrism. They are all in college, several weeks earlier Lucas broke up with Riley. This is the first time he has spent with any of his old friends since that happened.

"The dictionary defines the word moment as: a particular period of importance, influence, or significance in a series of events or developments: a great moment in history; waiting for his moment. These charms represent specific moments in our story. While to some, it may look like a random array of objects... to me? They are the story of my life... of our life. The ups and downs...the happy...the sad...the joy & the heartbreak. Looking back now, I realize that even with all the obstacles in our path, we really do have a charming story."

"I started collecting the charms long before I knew what I was going to do with them." Lucas raises the bracelet in his hand and begins to tell the story.

The very first charm was a subway token. Our first meeting... our first kiss. I like to think that the Lucas Friar you know today was born that morning of our first meeting. It was at that moment, I became so much more than my past.

The second was a Book. It was a representation of the library. I could have talked to her all night.

The third was a question mark. This originally represented me asking her dad's permission to take her on a date. It also became a symbol of when I asked her to choose me while we were at the Ski Lodge.

The fourth & fifth were purchased together. A cowboy boot and a princess tiara. During our class election, I realized that Texas was no longer home for me. NY had become my home & not long after that... Home became wherever Riley was. As she sat on that horse with me, I realized that I wanted to make her Princess dream come true. The cowboy boot represents the shoes that her dad stole from my feet every time he caught me in her room. Proud to say he didn't catch me every time.

The Jelly bean and leaf charms symbolize the tokens we exchanged as we chose each other. The purple jellybean was from the "decision making" ordeal. Truth be told, there was never a decision to be made. It's also what drove Riley's nickname of Bean. She is my Jelly Bean. The leaf is a reminder of the one she gave me that day in the Bay Window. When she told me that she chose me too. That she thought about us a lot and that she was glad she fell into my lap that day. Not nearly as glad as I was. I truly believe that is the day I started living.

The bear charm & nickname were next. Once Bean lost her childhood bear, I stepped into the role. I became her "protector" and the one she "cuddled with" ... I assure you- that was no hardship.

The pickup truck Charm represents Pappy Joe's truck. This symbolizes the biggest moment in our relationship. It was in that truck bed under a star filled sky that she fully became mine. While I certainly had plans for a romantic evening that night under the stars, what took place far exceeded all my expectations"

Lucas stops talking for a few moments, lost in his memories. He shakes his head to bring himself back to the present and continues his story.

"The guitar charm is a reminder of how important music is to us. In the months following our first trip to Texas, I turned to music to help ease the pain. Not long after we became a couple, I taught her how to play the songs that I relied on during those dark days. The songs I relied on most came to mean everything to me. There were two that represent everything from that time. "You Don't Know Her Like I Do' represents the agony of losing my best friend…my anchor. The only one who could help me. "When I See You Smile" was a reminder to myself that I would do anything to see her smile. All it takes is one of her smiles, a touch of her hand, or the sound of her voice to help center me again."

Farkle watches as Lucas gently rubs his fingers over the charms he's spoken of, he wants to speak but knows that Lucas isn't finished yet. So he waits. After a few minutes, Lucas looks up from his lap, tears tracking down his cheeks. Zay is stunned to see the heartbreak on his face. He knew Lucas was lost but he didn't know how far off the path he had wandered.

"Lucas? You ok man?" Zay asks quietly all while knowing full well Lucas was not OK.

Another few minutes' pass and just as Farkle scrambles for something to say, Lucas starts to speak.

"You know how the ocean continues to kiss the shore, no matter how many times it leaves? How the tide is powerless against the pull of the moon? I've realized that for me, Riley is my shoreline. My life ebbs and flows with her. She is the absolute center of my universe. The Lucas Friar you both know? He ceased to exist when he pushed her away."

"So why _did_ you push her away?" Farkle asks quietly.

"To sum it up? I was an ass. I let the guys in the frat get in my head. Let them make me feel like she was holding me back. They couldn't understand why I let myself be tied down. "You know college is supposed to be party central Friar. Look at all the ladies you can choose from." Lucas snapped.

"What they didn't understand & I learned too late is Riley wasn't holding me back. Far from it. She was holding me down."

"Isn't that the same thing Lucas?" Zay asks, confusion evident in his tone and his expression.

"No, not even close. She was my anchor. She kept my feet on the ground while letting my head reach the clouds. In her eyes, there was nothing I couldn't do….no obstacle I couldn't overcome. Long as I stayed true to myself, I could achieve everything I had ever hoped for…dreamed of. I foolishly let the voices of boys drown out her voice." Lucas pauses as he watches the waves. "I never realized how much I needed her voice. I had forgotten to pay attention to the way my heart beats its Riley rhythm. How her smile can make me feel 10 feet tall. How my world begins and ends with her…with the dreams we had for our future. For me to once again be the man I should be, the one that I need to be? I need to ask her, beg her, to choose me again. I know I hurt her and I don't expect things to go back to the way they were but I need her sun to shine in my life again. My world is off-kilter when she's not there."

"Heliocentrism" Farkle whispers.

"Helio- what ism?" Zay asks

"Heliocentrism. The ancient Greeks believed that the Earth and planets revolved around the Sun. That it is the sun at the center of the Solar System. Heliocentrism is the name of this astronomical model. For Lucas, Riley is the center of his universe & she is the sun." Farkle explains.

"Sounds right to me Farkle. What do you think Lucas? What are you willing to do to make it up to her?" Zay asks as he watches Lucas look down at the bracelet in his hand.

"Definitely sounds right and as for what I'm willing to do? Anything and everything. You see these 3 remaining charms? The palm tree is to remind her of our trip to the Bahamas last year, the sun is Riley and the rings? My promise to her. If she agrees to choose me again? I will have an engagement ring on her finger by the end of this summer and a wedding band on her finger by the end of next summer. She's it for me. I've lived with her and I existed without her. Life without Riley is no life at all."

"Have you thought it all through?" Farkle is not surprised to hear the determination in Lucas' voice.

"Thought it all through. Bought the rings, planned the trip, all I need now is for her to choose me." Lucas stands, wipes the sand from his legs, picks up his guitar and rests it on his shoulder. "I've even started to learn the song I want to play for her as our first dance."

"You have given this a lot of thought. What song?"

"You Save Me. I think it's the perfect song for us. She has saved me multiple times. I'm going to take a quick walk along the shoreline before we go." As Lucas strolls away, Farkle snaps a quick photo and shows it to Zay.

"That is the perfect shot Farkle. You have to share it" Zay excitedly points out.

"Oh, I will and It is also going to be featured in their wedding present" Farkle murmurs as he stares at the LED screen on the camera.

"You're that sure they are going to get married huh?"

"Absolutely positive. They can't live without the other. It's always been Riley & Lucas. Rucas is forever." Farkle chuckles as he starts to walk towards the place Lucas is standing.

"Yeah about that…why Rucas? Why not Liley? I like Liley so much better…. Has a more rhythmic flow." Zay asks as he moves his hand in flowing motion

"Settle down. Rucas fits perfectly with Zanessa & Smarkle Corp. I'm so glad the 6 of us are still so close."

"Me too….though you do know that Riley, Vanessa and Izzy wouldn't let us be any other way." As they get closer to Lucas, Zay yells out "Ready to get your woman back?" Lucas smiles and fires back "Not just my woman, my heart…my world."

"Ugh….really Freak Face? Do you have to bring out all the swoon worthy stops? Can't you save some for us to use when we try to impress our women? I promise you Lucas, you give her that bracelet, you tell her the stories behind each charm, you tell her what you told us? You won't need any other swoon worthy moments. She loves you. That hasn't changed." Farkle explains.

"I hope she does Farkle. I don't know what I will do if she doesn't take me back."

"Let's not borrow trouble, let's get back to the dorms so you can shower and then go get your world back on track."

As the guys start walking ahead of Lucas, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a charms for the future….these have been handed down through generations. Grammy Lou wore them, his momma wore them and when all is back to rights in their world? Riley will wear them. They are charms of the Friar crest and the word…. Mother.


	17. 3 Bs and 3 Little Words

Happy Birthday shebe67! You asked for fluff! Here's the fluffiest of fluff! Hope you had a great day!

Lucas sends Riley a text message telling her to have a great time at the Subway Series.

She tells him that she is not going because she wants to spend her afternoon with him.

Lucas all but runs to Riley's house. He is excited at the idea of being able to hang out and watch the game together... just the two of them. It has been ages since they have had any alone time...their friends are always there. He loves their friends but some days, wishes they would all just go away.  
Before he can knock, Riley opens the door pulls him in and quickly shuts the door.  
They stand in the foyer smiling at each other.  
"Hey Bean" Lucas greets her with a smirk.  
"Hey Bear" Riley replies with a grin.  
Lucas steps forward and leans in to give her a quick kiss hello, just as his lips are about to meet hers, he pauses.  
"Waiting for anything in particular?" Riley asks with a soft chuckle.  
"This is usually when your dad starts faking a heart attack or one of our "friends" interrupts"  
"It's just us Lucas. No interruptions"  
"Well, in that case..." he trails off as he pulls he into his embrace and lowers his lips to hers.  
"Hi" he whispers as he lifts his head  
"Hey" dazed she replies.  
They both stand there lost in the moment...grateful to have this time together.  
Riley grabs Lucas by the hand and pulls him to the couch.  
"Game starts soon" she announces as they sit down and she cuddles into his side.  
"Should be a great one. Though I'm still trying to figure out how you got out of going."  
"My mom helped. She and I were talking and I mentioned that it's frustrating that you and I never get to spend any time together alone. She was the one who suggested that I skip the game & watch it with you"  
"Really? I'm glad your mom had the idea and I'm glad she trusts that we won't behave inappropriately"  
"She knows we won't. I think deep down my dad knows it too but he will never admit it."  
Lucas looks around the room and lets out a laugh "it may take a bit before I stop looking for someone to jump out and tell me to leave you alone"  
"You are being silly. It's just us and I promise I don't want you to leave me alone." Riley explains as she lifts his arm and puts it over her shoulders.  
Lucas pulls her in close and starts to play with her fingers.  
"So Mizzzz Matthews, what are the terms of our bet?"  
"If my team wins... when my team wins, you will wear my pink I love the NY Mets hat, scarf and bag to school."  
"Since my team is going to win, you will have to wear my Yankees hoodie to school."  
"Wait. The one you are wearing now?"  
"Yes"  
"So your prize is me wearing your hoodie? That's it?"  
"Bean? You wearing my hoodie with my name on it? The perfect prize. You know I love it when you wear my stuff"  
"Oh I get it. Your name and number are on the back- so it's your way of sending a message... isn't it?"  
Lucas raises their clasped hands to his lips and with a smirk announces "You know it" before kissing her hand. When she starts to giggle, he imitates Gomez Adams and kisses his way up her arm ending with a brief peck on her lips. He has waited months to hear her giggle like that. At that moment he feels 10 feet tall.  
"Have to tell you Bean. I'm going to get spoiled having you all to myself today. We've been together a few weeks and this is the longest we have been alone"  
"I know it is. It bothers me too you know. I'm happy you're here. I'll be even happier when my team wins" she boasted.  
"Your team wins? Think again Princess. Your team is not going to win" he responds as he starts to tickle her side.  
"Lucas! Stop that" she stammers out as she laughs her head off.  
He pulls her head to his shoulder and wraps her in his embrace "Sorry Ri. I love to hear you laugh and you have to admit that what you said is pretty funny"  
"I'll do no such thing. You're going to look extra cute in my Mets stuff tomorrow"  
Lucas rolls his eyes as they settle in to watch the game.  
It was an intense game, the score went back and forth, it seemed like the lead changed hands every inning. Riley and Lucas both cheered on their team as they stayed wrapped in each other. For them it was a perfect afternoon. Lots of cuddle time, a few kisses and plenty of teasing.  
In fact, they enjoyed themselves so much, they were trying to figure out when they could swing alone time again.  
During a commercial break in the 9th inning, Riley ran to the bathroom and on her way back- stopped to text her mom

"Thanks for the suggestion mom! Lucas and I are having a great afternoon!"  
"I'm glad honey. Do I need to channel your father and lecture you on not getting carried away?!"  
"Mom! No! We've kissed a few times but mostly just cuddle time. Oh, and we have laughed so much my sides hurt"  
"That's music to my ears. I know it's been a long time since you've been able to just "be" with each other"  
"Too long! Gotta get back inside- it's the bottom of the 9th... score is tied and David Wright is up"  
"I'll be home by 7... see you then"  
"Love you mommy"  
"Love you too sweetie"

Lucas sat on the couch, thankful for all of the "Liley" time they were enjoying. There was a time, not so long ago, when he worried whether they would ever be this relaxed around each other again. He was beyond happy at how things were going. The one thing that he couldn't ever explain to anyone... he & Riley "fit"... always did. He never felt like he couldn't be who he was when they were together. Their friends would constantly tease her about being goofy, truth be told, he was just as goofy as she was. He would get sillier the more she laughed, he's convinced that it is his favorite sound.  
He sits up a bit straighter and grabs the remote as she walks back in the room.  
"Ok... this could be it. It's the bottom of the 9th... the score is tied at 7... Mr. Wright is leading off the inning" Rileys grin gets wider when she mentions David Wright.  
"Alright, settle down Bean. No heart eyes for another guy in front of me please" Lucas growls with a mock scowl on his face.  
"Sorry Bear. I can't help it. He's my favorite" Riley tries to appear contrite but her megawatt smile gives her away.  
"I'm supposed to be your favorite" he mumbles as she rejoins him on the couch.  
"You think that." She snarks with a smile.  
A devious plan forms in his mind, just as David starts his swing, Lucas pauses the game.  
"I'M your favorite! Say it!" Lucas sing songs.  
"Lucas! What are you doing?! Hit the play button!" Riley tries to grab the remote from his hand.  
Lucas jumps up and holds it over his head  
"Say it! Say Lucas Friar is my favorite"  
Riley tries to grab his arm and pull it down so she can get the remote (if she shivers a little at the size of his arms- no one needs to know)  
"I'm not saying that! Now give me the remote you jerk! You are so lucky I love you otherwise I would be kicking your butt!"  
Lucas slowly lowers his arm as he says "what?"  
Riley realizing what she said, starts to panic. She knows it's how she feels, she just wasn't ready to say it yet.  
"Erm, I should be kicking your butt?"  
"No, the other part."  
"You're a jerk?"  
Lucas hits play as he throw the remote onto the couch "No, the other part"  
When she looks at him quizzically he sighs and pulls her into his arms "I love you too Bean."  
Riley grins as she looks up at him "no threats?"  
"Nah... I'm too happy to threaten you right now or to care about the fact that I lost the bet because Wright hit it out of the park"  
"He's not the only one." She murmurs as she pulls his face to hers for a kiss.

Cory and Auggie walk in the living room, talking excitedly about the end of the game. Cory stops short when he sees Lucas on the couch with a napping Riley on his chest.  
"You" Cory whispers  
"Me" Lucas whispers in return.  
"Did she see Wright's home run?"  
"Yes sir, she did"  
Cory nods his head and walks into the kitchen.  
Riley stirs in his arms, looks up at him and whispers "You didn't tell him I only saw it on the replay."  
"Yeah...no. I intend to leave here with both shoes on"  
"And don't forget my pink I love the NY Mets hat" Riley giggles  
"No worries Bean... I'm not likely to forget anything about today"  
Riley kisses his cheek and resumes her "napping" spot.  
The next day at school, the guys are teasing Lucas for the I love the Mets stuff but he doesn't react at all. He's too busy enjoying the sight of the girl he loves (who loves him back) walking around in his hoodie.


	18. Hands

A/N: Super short ficlet based on the Day 2 Prompt for Rucas Week… Hand-holding

"Science says that it consists of 19 bones, 5 metacarpals, 14 phalanx, ligaments, blood vessels, veins and muscle. What science doesn't tell you is the soothing aura that it provides. The calming powers it possesses. Nor does it tell you the heart pounding excitement I feel when it's in my possession. It can bring tears of joy & tears of heartache. It can unleash the fury of a storm & can stop said storm in its tracks."

Whether smooth as a baby's bottom or wrinkled and spotted with time, its power never fades.

It has the ability to tether me to this earth and the ability to send me soaring amongst the clouds.

From the first glance, I knew it would matter to me...that it would change my life in oh so many ways. Some good, some not. Some happy, some sad. Yet through it all, it's been everything I could ever hope for...dream of.

I've kissed it, cried on it, clasped it in fright, grabbed it in anger & held on to it in grief.

I've watched it age with the passage of time. Yet in my eyes it is still one of the most beautiful sites in all the world. I've seen it at its most nimble and at its least. I've seen it at its strongest and at its most vulnerable.

Sorry Farkle, Science is wrong. It's not just bones, metacarpals, phalanx, ligaments, blood vessels, veins and muscle. It's my heart, my world and now that it's time to let it go so it can "slip the bonds of earth to touch the face of God" I can say with absolute certainty that Riley held my whole world in the palm of her hand."

Lucas bows his head, kisses his love one last time and promises that he'll be "home" soon. As he turns from Riley's hospital bed, he looks at his friends, his family including his great grandchildren and says "There is nothing in this world that can compare to holding the hand of the greatest love you have ever known. Our wish for you is that you find the perfect hand to hold as you journey through life. Just like I found hers."


	19. Not Your Father

Father's Day was one of the worst days of the year as far as Lucas was concerned. No matter how old he got, it always brought forth memories of his dad. Even though Lucas was a father himself (4x over!) he still felt like the scared young boy that he had been.

Riley desperately wished she and the kids could change his feelings about the day but after a failed attempt or two to replace his old memories with new ones, they stopped trying.

This year, Uncle Zay and Aunt Vanessa were picking the kids up to spend the day with them and their 3 offspring. Usually Farkle and Smackle would take the kids for the day. Their 4 kids were best friends with the Friar 4 but Smackle surprised Farkle and the kids with a trip to NY. Their kids wanted to see where their parents grew up.

Normally up before the sun, Lucas allows himself to hang out in bed with his iPad. As he reads the latest MLB news, he can't help but smile widely as the sounds of his family getting ready ring throughout the house. Not for the first time, he wishes he could change his feelings about Father's Day. Thankfully his wife and kids have accepted his feelings even if they don't understand them.

Silence reigns a few minutes after the chaos and his heartbeat speeds up. He knows that silence means that his kids have left and his wife will be rejoining him. Part of him feels guilty for being excited at the thought of "Rucas" time. His kids are his world but he misses being able to spend time with his wife. His wife…. his heart skips a beat at the thought of her. He hopes that feeling never goes away…that he will always remember how lucky he is.

His breath catches as Riley enters the room, wearing one of his old t-shirts, her hair in a messy up do and one of her trademark megawatt smiles. This is one of his absolute favorite looks of hers. His absolute favorite? Has resulted in 4 kids. He lifts the sheets so she can climb under. She immediately scoots over until she is wrapped in his arms, head on his chest.

"The kids wanted me to tell you that they love you and they hope you have a good day." Riley whispers as she raises her head to look at him.

Lucas closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He is disappointed in himself. At minimum, he should have gotten up to see them this morning. His arms tighten around Riley but when he starts to speak, she covers his mouth with her fingers. He looks at her quizzically.

"Please let me say what I need to and then you can speak, OK?" She waits for his nod of approval

Staring into his eyes, she begins "Lucas... there is so much that goes into being a dad. Things that your dad failed at... but you do them and more without any thought. The kids and I are ALWAYS your priority. We never want for anything and we know that there isn't anything you wouldn't do for us." Lucas closes his eyes and Riley pauses until he opens them again. She wants him to see everything she is trying to convey "Every day I thank the universe for that morning on the subway. Not only are you the love of my life but I couldn't ask for a better father for our kids.

Our kids know that they are loved, no matter what else is going on in our lives, they know that they are our world. They know that no matter what happens… no matter what they have done wrong? They can still come to us. While we might get angry or be disappointed in them- they know that nothing will change our love. The kids know that you would sacrifice anything and everything to protect them." Riley hopes she is getting through to him. "Do you remember what it was like when your dad came home for the day?"

Lucas nods his head and quietly replies "Yes. I used to get nauseous... I would wait for him to snap. I'd always keep a close eye on my mom because I was afraid of what he would do to her."

"You told me that you felt helpless during those times. That you worried that you wouldn't be able to protect your mom."

"I used to worry all the time."

"Lucas, my love, our kids have never had that worry. They have never had to worry about protecting me from you. They know that you would never hurt me…hurt them"

"Hurting you would kill me. I promised to love you forever and that's one promise I fully intend to keep." Lucas covers his tattoo with his right hand and holds Riley's hand in his left. He stares into her eyes as his thumb caresses her hand "you and the kids are my whole world" he leans forward and gives her a gentle kiss.

"And you are ours." She echoes as she kisses him in return.

"Do you remember what you said to me after we got back together in college?"

"I promised to always be your hero"

"And you are. You've always been our hero. I can hear the awe in their voices when they talk about what you've said & done. The excitement on their faces when they tell their friends about what you've done at work or what you have done with the kids. What I'm about to tell you has to stay between us ok? No Texas Lucas... promise?!"

"Really? How am I supposed to promise that?" Lucas asks with his eyebrow raised.

"By trusting me... I wouldn't ask you to make that promise unless I was 10,000% sure he isn't necessary." Riley replies with a smirk as she reaches up and soothes his brow.

"True, true. All right princess, I promise."

"I overheard Emily Ann tell Jared that if he wants to marry her some day? He must be at least 1/2 the man her daddy is. That she doesn't expect anyone to be just like her daddy because in her eyes? She knows that no one will measure up to him."

Lucas is stunned into silence...his heart beating rapidly as he silently thanks his maker for giving him this life & the woman he is privileged to call his wife. He knows, has always known, that he is the man that he is because of her. She is the reason he wants to be a better man. The reason he wakes every morning. The reason he exists.

Silently, he leans forward and kisses her with everything he has. After a few minutes when breathing has become a necessity, he leans his forehead on hers and quietly says "I love you Mrs. Friar. I didn't know it was possible to love someone as much as I love you & our children. I don't know that I can express to you how I feel... you all are my reason for being."

"I love you, Mr. Friar. Every day I fall a little more than the day before. Flaws and all you are the perfect man for me. The perfect husband. The perfect dad. Together there isn't anything we can't do."

"Let's call uncle Zay and go spend some time with our children. I'm ready to celebrate Father's Day." Lucas announces with a smile.

Riley's grin reaches from ear to ear. As she rolls over to stand up, Lucas pulls her back into his arms for another kiss. After a few minutes, he winks at her and tells her "Emily Ann is way, way too young to even think of the word marriage. I told you- she's not dating until she's 40!"

Riley chuckles as they get out of the bed…" You know she and Jared have been dating since she's 15"

"I know but it's not funny Riley. The deal was when she was 40... 4-0... 40. Hmmm... perhaps I need to start chasing Jared with his boot..." Lucas looks at Riley with a mock scowl.

"Relax MadDog… we like Jared. He passed your test…just like you passed my dad's."

"I know but…"

"But nothing Lucas. She's only 18…. she's not getting married tomorrow."

In a move that would have made his father in law proud, Lucas clutches his chest and gasps. "Don't talk about my baby and married in the same sentence!"

Riley giggles and Lucas feels 10 feet tall. He walks over to her and wraps her in his arms once again.

"As a wise man once said, "Believe me, I know the story." I have to admit that he looks at her, like I look at you."

"And how's that?"

"Like I have won the greatest prize in the world. I love you Ri."

"I love you too. I think we have both won the greatest prize in the world." Riley pulls his face to hers for another kiss.

After a few minutes of silence, Riley steps back from Lucas and walks back to the bed "You know, Zay isn't expecting us. So why don't we take advantage of that and enjoy a little Rucas time?" Before she can finish the question, Lucas has stripped down and pulled her back into their bed.

Zay hangs up the phone and turns to the kids "As soon as you guys are done with dinner, we are going to meet your parents for ice cream."


	20. Evermore

" _Happy Birthday Bean_!" Lucas exclaims as he opens the sliding glass doors and ushers Riley out onto their private balcony.

"Lucas! It's gorgeous! We have our own balcony?"

" _Yes, and our own private beach_ " he explains with a wide smile.

"I love it but how on earth can we afford this?" Riley asks as she wraps Lucas in a tight hug.

His pulse races at hearing her refer to them as "we".

" _Do you remember when we were here a few years ago? I promised that I would bring you back and we would vacation like Royalty?_ "

"Of course, I remember. It was our first tropical vacation together"

" _I started planning and saving when we got home. My family contributed towards this trip in lieu of holiday gifts and one of my investments with Mr. Minkus did well. I was still a little short but Farkle kicked in his dad's plane to bring us here and take us home and your parents donated to the cause_."

"My parents? Really?!"

" _Yes really. I told them what I had planned and they wanted to be a part of it. This may end up being your Christmas present too._.."

Riley is stunned and amazed at everyone's generosity and by the man she is lucky enough to call hers.

She stands on her tiptoes and pulls his face to hers for a gentle kiss

"I get to spend my 24th birthday in paradise with you…. no other presents are needed"

" _I'm happy to be wherever you are. You and I alone? This is a present for me too_." They both chuckle and sigh at the thought of uninterrupted Rucas time.

" _Let me tell you what I have planned. It's not much because I want us to have time to relax. The only things I scheduled are a sunset dolphin cruise, tandem parasailing and dinner at the Tiki Club. Other than that, our time is free to do whatever you want."_

"The sunset dolphin cruise sounds romantic. You know you don't need to romance me, right?" Riley asks with a smirk. "After all these years I'm pretty much a sure thing." She continues as she nudges him with her elbow.

Lucas laughs as he replies " _Bean, if there comes a day when I don't want to romance you? You have my permission to kick my butt. I know I don't have to, I want to. You deserve to be treated like a princess. I know I fall short of all of Prince Charming's attributes but I still want to try and be your Prince Charming_ "

"Believe me Bear, you are my Prince Charming. Fall short? Not even close my love. He wishes he could be ½ the man you are. Don't sell yourself short Lucas. You are my Mr. Perfect."

" _Thank you, Ri. As long as_ _ **you**_ _see me that way? I'm good_ "

Lucas walks back in the bungalow and carries their luggage to their room. " _Let's change into our swimsuits, grab a few drinks and head to the beach"_

The next 3 days were everything that Lucas had hoped for when he planned this trip. They spent many hours doing as little as possible…. content to just "be" together. The sunset cruise was romantic and the tandem parasailing was thrilling but it was their dinner at the Tiki Club that Lucas was most nervous about. He had everything planned. After a romantic dinner, he would take her for a moonlit stroll on the beach where he would drop to one knee and ask her to choose him all over again. Everyone back home knew what he had planned and fearing that someone would let something slip, he hid Riley's phone will she was in the shower. Lucas had everything planned but as the old saying goes " _The plans of mice and men often Go Awry"_

Lucas was looking at the ring when Riley opens the bathroom door…not knowing what else to do with it, he shoves it into the pocket of his shorts.

"Ready to head out to the beach…. babe?" Riley asks with a shake of her head. "Nope… don't like babe either. Why is it so hard to find an endearment I like?! I didn't like honey, darling or any of the others I've tried."

" _Ri… I keep telling you. I don't mind Bear or anything else you want to call me… as long as you are calling_ _ **me**_ _? I'm good_ " Lucas replies with a chuckle.

"I know but you have so many cute names for me…"

" _That's because you are so damn cute. Now let's go Bean we are wasting daylight_!"

Riley walks to his side, grabs his hand and pulls him towards the door. "I have to admit… I think Bean is my favorite"

Lucas, following her to the door, looks back at his bag and cringes. He sends up a quick prayer that he doesn't lose the ring.

The next few hours find Lucas teetering on the edge of a total panic… if anyone had asked he would've said the ring weighed 768 pounds, he was so hyper aware of it in his pocket. He tried to go back to the room, under the pretense of needing the bathroom, but Riley decided she could use a break from the sun and followed him inside.

It's around 3 pm when Lucas finally snaps… he jumps up from the recliner and stalks to the water's edge. He stands staring at the ebb and flow of the waves while his mind races. He knows he is going to have to change his plan… he is never going to make it to dinner.

Looking over his shoulder, he notices that Riley is lying flat on the recliner and can't see him. He thinks about trying to sneak past her but knows that if he isn't successful he will simply crumble under the pressure.

A new plan forms in his mind…. he bends down and starts drawing in the sand.

Riley wakes up from a quick catnap and sees Lucas bending over near the shore. Confident that he is shell hunting, she stands up, straightens her bikini straps and starts heading his way.

"What are you doing Lucas?" She asks as she gets closer.

Lucas, determined to have everything about his new plan go smoothly, keeps his head down and doesn't say a word.

As Riley gets closer, his heart starts thundering, his head feels woozy and his stomach flip-flops like it is trying out for the summer Olympics.

Riley approaches Lucas and is stunned when he drops to one knee in the sand before her, grabs her hand and starts speaking.

" _Riley, you are everything to me. I love you with everything I am. Will you do me the absolute honor of choosing me again…but this time for eternity_?" Lucas squeaks out, his voice reminiscent of their Ski Lodge bay window conversation.

Riley, overcome by emotion, can only nod her head yes as tears streak down her cheeks.

" _Bean? I need to hear you say it_."

Riley takes a deep breath and answers with her typical enthusiasm "Yes…yes…yes… a 1000x yes!" Her heart stops for a moment as he slides the ring on her finger. It starts racing again as he rises to his feet and pulls her into his embrace.

She starts to pepper his face with kisses until he grabs her face, looks into her eyes and whispers, " _I can't tell you how happy you have made me_."

"If it's 1/10th of how happy I am? It's a lot" she murmurs in reply. "I love you Lucas Friar and I can't wait to be yours forever."

" _I love you, Riley Matthews… ALWAYS_ "

It finally dawns on Riley that Lucas was writing something in the sand when she walked up, she feels her heart stutter when she realizes what it says… written in the sand is" _**Marry Me**_ ".

She nudges his shoulder, points to the words at their feet, kneels and writes "Yes".

Lucas snaps a few pictures and follows her into the bungalow knowing that he would follow her anywhere.

Riley is puttering around the kitchen when she notices Lucas standing at the bungalow window staring out at the waves. She can't believe that she is now engaged to one of the greatest men she has ever known. She walks up beside him and lays her hand on his arm "What are you thinking about Bear?"

" _How blessed I am_ " he answers as he rests his forehead against hers " _We get one chance to live our lives… and I get to spend mine with you."_ He watches silently as her eyes shine with tears. _"I love you Bean. You are the answer to ever prayer I've ever said. The culmination of every dream I've ever had, every wish I've ever made. "_

She smiles her megawatt Riley smile as he continues

" _I've been high, I've been low. I've been happy, I've been sad…. but no matter how I am feeling? When I am with you? I'm better. You can make my heart race with a look, with a simple touch of your hand and when you giggle? I feel like a hero. It's one of my most favorite sounds…ever. The only way I can think to describe it? When we are together? I'm home and there is nowhere on this earth I'd rather be than wherever you are_ "

Lucas takes a deep breath before he continues.

" _They say that in every life a little rain must fall…that without rain we wouldn't appreciate the sun. We've had drizzles and downpours…. we've gone through storms and hurricanes… and for a long time I was certain that I wouldn't survive the storm that was college…but you taught me the importance of rain. That it brings about growth and rebirth. You've taught me to dance in the rain, to splash in the puddles and to truly feel the rain. Some people feel the rain… others just get wet. I feel it and my love… I rejoice in it. My only wish?_ "

She stares into his eyes and waits for him to continue

" _I wish I could have multiple lifetimes to spend with you_."

Riley stands there, tears running down her face and wordlessly thanks the fates for giving her this extraordinary relationship with this extraordinary man.

"I wish we could have that too" she replies quietly.

Lucas places his hands on her cheeks, wipes the tears from her eyes, places a gentle kiss on her forehead. " _I promise you now and forever, I will do everything in my power to make you happy Riley."_

She places her hands on his "I know you will Lucas and I promise you the same. We chose each other. It hasn't always been the perfect fairytale but I think our troubles have helped us grow and appreciate what we do have. We know we can live without each other…but we don't want to."

" _I promise that I will not be my dad. I want to be better than that. I want everyone to know how much I love and appreciate my family. I promised Auggie that I would take care of you…when I asked for his blessing, he made sure I knew how lucky I was to have you. I want to be like Pappy Joe and your dad. They have taught me what it means to be a real man, a loving husband and maybe someday? A loving dad."_

"I don't doubt it for a second Lucas. Even with all his blustering and sarcasm, my dad loves you. He just has a problem letting go. To him? I will always be a pig-tailed 7-year-old. I imagine that you will be the same way when the time comes."

Lucas pulls Riley's hand from his face and looks at it with a soft smile.

"Now what are you thinking about?" Riley asks with a smile.

"I _'m imagining this hand holding our child's hand, caressing their back as they cry themselves to sleep_ " Lucas explains as he rubs his thumb over her knuckles " _This hand holds my whole world in its palm_ "

"You are such a romantic Lucas. I confess it makes me weak in the knees."

" _Zay once asked me how I could be so damn mushy… so sickeningly romantic…so poetic when it comes to my feelings for you. Honestly? It's instinctive… I don't have to think about what I want to say if anything? I must contain myself sometimes. Plato says that "At the touch of love, everyone becomes a poet." From the moment your hand touched mine, I've felt you in my soul. I knew you were going to be important to me…how important I didn't know that first morning on the subway. It didn't take long for me to realize that knowing you made me WANT to change. At my core, I knew I wanted to be a better person for you. Not because you asked me to be but because I wanted to be. You changed me by simply being who you are. Like I said, I knew you were going to be important I should have known that in time? You would be my everything. Not a moment goes by where I don't want to drop to my knees to thank the fates for you. To thank you for choosing me in high school, for choosing me again in college… you are it for me. Ri, you aren't just in my life…. you are my life."_

As soon as Riley is convinced she can't fall any more in love with him, he proves her wrong.

" _I had a big speech planned for when I asked you to marry me…but I was too nervous to say it all before so if it's okay with you, I'd like to say it to you now_." Lucas waits for her answer.

Riley nods her head for him to continue

" _I know you have had, will always, have choices. I don't ever want you to settle for anything less than what will make you happy. That's the thing about love. We want the people we love to be happy even if it's someone else. I want that for you Riley. I'd be a damn fool and a liar if I didn't say that I want you to choose me. To continue to choose me. To always choose me. For me? There wasn't a choice. Meeting you was fate but falling in love with you was beyond my control_ " Lucas stares up into her eyes, Riley is certain she sees the shimmer of tears.

Riley clears her throat and replies proudly "Sometimes? The one we choose to love? Chooses us right back. Of course, I choose you, Lucas, I will always choose you… I always did"

The room is silent for a few minutes as they both rejoice in simply being together.

" _It's time to get dressed to go out_." Lucas reluctantly admits.

"I'd rather get undressed and stay in." She replies with a naughty grin.

" _Oh, is that so Mrs. Friar-to-b_ e?"

"Yes, it is so"

" _Well, then let me make that happen_ " Lucas walks over to the phone and calls the restaurant

" _This is Lucas Friar, Bungalow 17. My fiancée isn't feeling well so we will be unable to keep our reservations… I will be sure to tell her. Thank you_ " Lucas replies as he hangs up the phone.

" _They hope you are feeling better_ " he explains with a smirk.

Riley jumps into his arms and wraps her legs around his waist.

"Take me to bed and make me feel better my handsome fiancé….my hubby-to-be" Riley squeals when she refers to him in that manner.

" _Don't worry my-wife-to-be…. I'll make sure you feel great. It's part of my job now."_

"Job?" Riley snarks in mock outrage.

" _Yes, job. You have to admit Mrs. Soon-to-be-Riley-Friar… you can be a lot of work…but I wouldn't want it any other way._ " He explains as he nuzzles her nose.

"Good answer. Now let's make each other feel better."


	21. What a Difference a Year Makes

It's just before midnight on NYE… things for Riley and Lucas have changed dramatically since the holidays a year ago.

Lucas conspired with Farkle and Zay to usher in the New Year in a better fashion than the previous year.  
After a quiet night babysitting Auggie and Ava, Riley is surprised when Zay knocks on her door at 11:50 pm. He helps her into her coat & blindfolds her all while refusing to answer her questions.  
Zay then walks a blindfolded Riley up to her roof.  
"Zay… will you please tell me what's going on?" She implores as she digs her nails into his arm.  
"Ow! Easy with the nails woman! I bruise easily! I promise Cotton Candy Face- you will be very happy with what's going to be happening tonight"  
"I better be Zay or I'm hunting you down" she mutters under her breath.  
"Lucas never told me you had a vicious streak" Zay snarls back anxious to drop off his "package"  
Riley feels a gust of cold air on her face as Zay opens the door to the rooftop.  
He walks her to the middle of the roof and takes her blindfold off as he counts down to Zero.  
It takes Riley a split second to get her bearings, she's mortified to realize the same people from last years party are all on the rooftop looking at her.  
She takes a step towards the door and Farkle repeats those same words

"Riley still loves Lucas"

Her step falters as she wonders why she's being forced to repeat such an embarrassing moment.  
You could hear a pin drop when suddenly, in a strong and steady voice Lucas answers back

"I'm very happy to hear that because I love her too."  
Riley turns towards his voice and finds Lucas standing there with a dozen red roses & a small stuffed bear. Her eyes are locked on his and she doesn't notice her friends silently leaving the rooftop.

"Lucas…what? Why?" She stutters as the shock wears off  
"Riley, I never got the chance to respond to Farkle's announcement last year. Things went off kilter after that. It took months, too many months, for us to get things back on track. I wanted to start this year off on the right foot. Wanted to finally respond to what Farkle said and I wanted everyone who was here last year to be a witness to it. It's you…it's always been you. I'll shout it from the rooftop if I need to." He walks to the edge of the roof and yells "Hey NY! I love Riley Matthews and.." the rest of his words are lost as she throws herself into his arms, places her hands on either side of his face and kisses him with enthusiasm.  
"I love you too Lucas." She declares as she breaks the kiss and snuggles her head into his chest.  
He rests his head on hers and wraps his arms around her waist.  
"Now this is the best way to ring in the New Year"

Farkle and Zay close the door and high five each other  
"Dude, they are a lot of work," Zay says with a huge smile.  
"Yeah but they're worth it" Farkle answers with a grin. Thrilled with the knowledge that this time?

His announcement was met with the correct response.


End file.
